Deon With a Chance of Eros
by catauragay
Summary: Bianca is a princess in a realm where magic can be used by royalty, but giants are invading the land and trying to steal the magic. Bianca is shown a path where she can do more to fight and be free. It is on this path where she meets Thalia, her captivating mentor. But this is war, and sacrifices must be made. (Thalianca)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, for those of you who've followed me as a writer... it's been a while; I'm aware. I kind of did a purge of some of the stuff I feel like was bad. But we do get this one! I think i'm gonna update it every week (it's already been written completely). So... yeah.**

 **Content notes for the whole story: sexism, death/dying, war, violence**

* * *

Bianca discreetly chewed on her lip as she stood on the left side of her father's throne. Sure, she would be looked down upon as immature, if they caught her, for doing such a thing, as she was sixteen years old, but nobody would notice. She was invisible to most everyone, pushed back into the shadows until she very nearly was one herself. She was pretty much dressed like one, anyway. A modest dark purple velvet dress that was almost the color of ink. But the front was a dark lavender embroidered with flowers. The dress appeared to be laced under Bianca's chest, for aesthetic purposes. At the elbows, dark but transparent fabric belled out, forming a triangle shape, if she were to extend her arms out like wings, which would never happen, because that would be looked upon as childish. To further put her in the shadows, her black curly hair—despite her wearing her beautiful gold circlet with the obsidian stone set in the center—was in her face. She felt like a ghost, especially since she was in a shadowy room lit by only torches; no windows.

And yet, despite being often chastised for doing little things looked upon as immature, Bianca was standing in a war counsel, when her fourteen year old brother wasn't yet allowed to. She'd been doing so since she was fourteen, but Nico needed to be fifteen. Strangely, he was the heir to the throne; not her, despite Bianca being older. This was because he was the first—and only—son born to the royal family. For some reason though, Bianca was the one who was old enough to attend the meeting. She'd have to ask her Papa why, after the counsel was over.

Thankfully, the war counsels did not sugar-coat the status of the realm. It was dire. The three kingdoms were in trouble. Giants from another realm were attacking them, and had rallied angry civilians who hated the monarchy. It was hard to get them to sign up to fight if the remaining villagers, farmers, and townspeople were skeptical. The three kings promised better rights and to treat them better once the war was over and they no longer had to worry about the attacks from the giants and their armies, but some people demanded rights immediately, or for more binding promises. This made it even more difficult than things needed to be. The giants were very dangerous and powerful creatures. They wanted the power that the realm was rumored to have. Each king had descended from three brothers who had been somewhat gods of different parts of the earth. Bianca's father, King Hades, had come from the brother who'd had power over the earth and the contents underneath, therefore living in areas with mines full of riches and many caves and tunnels. King Poseidon had come from the brother who'd ruled the sea, and the part of the realm with the most lakes and rivers. These bodies of water contained plentiful seafood. Farmers could farm because there was plenty of rain there. King Zeus was descended from the brother who'd ruled the sky. His kingdom was on the prosperous mountains, where many thunder storms occurred, though they never did any harm.

Legend had it that the three kings could harness the powers of their kingdoms, but none had been successful so far. Many people had died trying, so it was forbidden for even the kings themselves to attempt to do so. From what Bianca knew, the only way to try was to use the symbol of power for the kingdoms. She had seen the Helm of Darkness in person, though it was locked away in a vault, which was heavily guarded. She wasn't allowed to touch it, but her father had decided that at sixteen, Bianca was old and mature enough.

The war was so bad that the kings were considering lifting the law that forbade them from trying to use the power. Just to try to save the kingdoms. The draft was only making people rebel, which caused reason for the age requirement to be lowered to fifteen, and raised to fifty-five. Women were not drafted, for the kings thought that women could not fight, hence why no girl inherited the throne.

"We must do something!" Hades argued. "Half of my people are hiding in caves, praying for a miracle, while the other half is demanding that we do something about their rights and the giants."

"I agree, but we cannot risk something bad happening to our realm, or the people living in it. We have our children to think about." Poseidon cautioned. His son stood at his right side. He was already fighting, though not at the front line. His name was Perseus. He was a true soldier at twenty. Bianca knew him to try to desperately lighten the mood every once in a while with a joke or two, but now, things were much too serious for the mood to be lightened in the least. The two made eye contact. They were aware of the fact that Bianca might marry him once the war was over, but then again, he'd been courting a young Duchess from the Chase family, of Zeus's kingdom. Bianca had seen them at a war counsel including people of lower ranks than there were at the current ones; back when the war wasn't so bad. Presently, there were the kings, their children (if they were old enough), the generals (if they were not the kings' children), the advisors, and the Oracle, along with her attendant. She had a power that nobody argued with, despite her being a woman. She was to be a maiden, as long as she was the Oracle. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was always treated with the utmost respect, and called 'O mighty Oracle' by everyone, unless she'd taken a particular liking to them. Bianca really admired her. She was a powerful woman who really stood out, what with her bright red curls and bright green eyes. Bianca secretly wished that she could be like the Oracle.

"Both of you are right." The Oracle spoke out calmly. "However, we can't ignore the Hunters of—"

"We do not speak of them." Zeus interrupted her, his voice cold and full of hurt. The Oracle gave him an irritated look. "I apologize, mighty Oracle."

"Thank you. As I was saying, we cannot just ignore what they do." She reminded them. "Without them, we would have lost already. But, we do need to focus on what you three can do. Give them rights. Help the poor. Plenty of people are stuck on the streets now. We must help them. Your people are scared and angry. They don't know what to do in such a frightening time. They want you to do more."

"What do you propose we should do?" Hades asked.

"Pay the families whose men are fighting, to start." She told them simply. "Give them safe places to go. Give them food, blankets. They need things. Earlier in the war, we were able to focus on battle strategy only, but we need our people to work with us, not against us. Tell them this. Have them elect representatives to be informed of a few things. Obviously, we cannot tell them everything, but for now, it's good if they have some sort of power. This will lead them to trust us more. People trust me because I come from them, and I talk with them. I listen to them." A silence fell over the group. "All who oppose to this plan?" Nobody spoke or raised their hands. "Then it's settled then. Now, we should take a break for a meal before we actually discuss battle strategies." Bianca stepped back as her father moved his chair back to get up from the table. She moved her gaze to the floor. Hades lightly touched her shoulder briefly, guiding her to follow him back to their family's rooms in the barracks.

The barracks was a safe place hidden inside a hill. It was very out of the way, so no one would ever find out about their war councils. In fact, the kitchens were in a cottage in the nearby woods, connected by a trap door, so no one would see the smoke from the pipes. The royal families and their accompaniment would enter through the kitchens, having traveled in disguised carriages.

"Bianca, please eat with your brother. I must talk with my advisor." Hades told her, once they arrived at a wooden door.

"Yes Papa." She murmured, bobbing her head. Bianca opened the door, slipped inside, and shut it quietly. She lifted her head to see her brother and sister. Nico looked up to see that his sister had entered the room. He smiled, abandoning his studies to come over to hug her.

"Bianca. How did it go?" He asked. Bianca's heart sank a little.

"Nico, you know I cannot tell anyone what happens in there." She scolded gently. He sighed, pulling away, nodding. Bianca looked to Hazel. Technically, Hazel wasn't supposed to exist. She was the product of Hades' affair with a palace dancer, from their summer home, to which they no longer went. Hades had been grieving over the loss of his wife's death during Nico's birth. Her mother had given him their child, for she could not take care of Hazel. Though he loved all of his children dearly, they had to treat Hazel like she wasn't his child. Her title was not princess, but she was their playmate growing up. It was not until they were old enough to understand propriety and the rules of society did the three learn that Hazel was their sister. Bianca saw how painful it was for everyone involved to act as if Hazel was not who she was—a princess and their sister. Hazel was only thirteen. She was just over a year younger than Nico. She'd one day marry well, because Hades had that power. He wanted to give Hazel everything she deserved, but could not. So he'd do the best he could.

"We mainly studied." Hazel reported. "I helped him." Bianca smiled, for she was with her siblings. She could be herself when she was with them, for they loved her for who she was, and she them.

"They'll bring us our meal soon." The princess promised, clearing the table off. She saw a few drawings of horses, which were from Hazel. She loved horses. "These are very nice, Hazel. Your drawings are beautiful." The dark skinned girl smiled. She was dressed in a simple, but nice and colorful dress. Not nearly as formally as Bianca was. Nico was dressed well, though his clothing was somber. Their governess, Demeter, laid out their clothing each morning. Hades would usually tell her what to set out. This was his way of saying that Hazel was their ray of sunshine and hope in dire times. Despite everything, he loved her and she was his little girl. He wanted to make things up to her, though he couldn't communicate with her very much.

Demeter came in, holding a tray of food. The three teenagers had sat down at the table, all looking to the door the second it opened. Bianca hoped that she wouldn't have to stand up. She'd just sat down. It felt so nice to not stand still for hours at a time.

"Now, I expect all three of you to eat well, especially you, Bianca. It's imperative that you don't interrupt the war counsel with your stomach grumbling." The woman informed them.

"Yes ma'am." Bianca murmured.

"For goodness's sake, girl, don't slouch." Demeter scolded. Bianca bit her lip instinctively. "And don't bite your lip either. You are a princess. You cannot be childish."

"Yes ma'am." She whispered, fixing her posture. The only time people really vocally acknowledged her was when she was alone with her family members. Otherwise, she was stuck in the shadows. But she was always to be quiet and mature. She had to be perfect.

She ate slowly and quietly, eating a good amount. Nico and Hazel were both relaxed; not nearly as stiff as Bianca. Hazel was cut lots of slack, which was fair. The whip would be cracked down on Nico once he turned fifteen. Bianca just wanted to hug her little brother and protect him from the upcoming years. She wouldn't feel the urge to protect him so strongly if it weren't for the war. She just hoped that it would be peacetime before he was old enough to go out into battle. Nobles usually had to be eighteen. Three more years for this war to end. It had been going on for three already.

At first, they'd thought that they could handle it. The realm had thought that the royal armies could take care of the giants. But then more just kept coming, bringing death and destruction with them. People began volunteering to join the army, but then they realized just how futile it was, and stopped signing up. Then came the drafts, and then people began resisting… Bianca had seen everything go from the home she loved and knew to a troublingly dangerous place; especially because she'd been allowed to attend the war councils not even a year into the war. She had barely just turned fourteen, and Demeter pulled her aside and was telling her the rules.

Above all, Bianca wanted to do something to end the war. Anything. She felt so useless just standing in the shadows.

Once the meal was finished, the three siblings played a word game until there was knock on the door, followed by their father's voice. "Bianca, the meeting will resume soon." She reluctantly stood, smoothing her dress and hair, and then straightened her circlet before exiting the room carefully. She could feel Nico and Bianca's eyes on her. She didn't have to look back to know that Nico's gaze was one of longing. He wished to go with her. Bianca dreaded the day that he would be old enough to join them.

She followed her father back into the meeting room, and took her place at the left side of his chair. She wished she could sit down, like the sons of the kings, but she was a daughter. The Oracle had already been in the room, chatting with her attendant. His name was Apollo. From what Bianca knew, he was Zeus's nephew. Though she knew that the two resided in a cave on a hill by the sea. Nobody knew just where.

Bianca glanced up to find that the Oracle had finished speaking to her attendant, and he stood behind her, no longer sitting next to her. He was the Oracle's shadow, but everyone respected him. He defended her from any and all harm, though Bianca highly suspected that the Oracle could take care of herself in a fight. He also wrote down her visions, hunches, and prophecies, and took care of her when she passed out after having a prophecy. He was, Bianca supposed, a sort of nurse or servant. And yet, it was a position of honor. She wondered if people would still respect the position if she were to take it. Bianca glanced at Apollo again, but found that the Oracle was staring at her. Bianca looked down at the floor, clasping her wrist with her hand behind her back. It was cold in the meeting room. There was nothing in there to keep them warm. At least in the rooms, they kept hot irons around the room to keep everyone warm.

Zeus entered the room, directly followed by his son Jason. He was fifteen; almost a year younger than Bianca, but not quite. Poseidon was the last to enter, Perseus at his side. The Oracle beckoned lazily with two fingers; not even lifting her hand from the table, and Perseus went to her side, kneeling. She patted the seat next to her, and he sat there. Once everyone was seated, the kings looked to the Oracle to begin.

"Before we resume our meeting, Hades, why don't you have your daughter sit next to you? She is a princess after all. The princes are sitting. Why not her?" The Oracle looked pointedly at Bianca's father.

"Sit, Bianca." Hades murmured softly, pulling the empty chair out. She gratefully sat down, looking at the table, hoping her hair would hide her blush. She prayed that people wouldn't take notice of her. She felt uncomfortable when people stared at her for too long, mainly because she just wasn't used to it.

Then, the meeting began. Giants could be killed, but it wasn't exactly easy; especially when there was a seemingly endless army of them. The battle plans had to be careful and calculated. Their collective army wasn't very big, so they had to devise a way to work with what they had, while keeping as many men alive as possible. Bianca knew that she would never need to learn from the battle strategies, for she would never be planning for war. She was just there because it was traditional to have the royal children's children—once old enough—stand in to understand just how serious war is.

Once the war counsel was finally over, they all stood up, preparing to go back to their rooms and stay there overnight, and then go back to their castles.

"Hades, stay back a moment." The Oracle requested. The king stiffened and sat back down. Bianca settled back into her seat too. "However, your advisor and general may go." The two men got up and left without being dismissed by Hades. Once the room was empty for everyone except the Oracle and her attendant, and Hades and Bianca, the Oracle began to speak. "I'm coming back with you. I will be staying at your castle for a while, along with my attendant, of course."

"We'll be happy to have you, mighty Oracle." Hades smiled warmly. He looked like he was forcing it.

"I'd love to get to know your daughter during my visit." The Oracle informed him, smiling. "You two may go." Hades stood, taking Bianca by the shoulder and guiding her out. He brought her to his office before turning to look her square in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea what the Oracle would want with you?" He asked urgently.

"No, Papa." Bianca replied softly, her voice scratchy from lack of use, but full of surprise.

"The Oracle never does anything without a reason." He warned her. "Keep that in mind, Bianca."

"Yes, Papa." She promised, before looking down at the ground again.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to let me know what you think, if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah!" Bianca hissed upon going outside after three days of remaining inside for the war counsel. She squinted, blinking rapidly as she stumbled towards the carriage that would take them back to the castle. She could hear the others in her family reacting similarly. Bianca was guided into the carriage by a coachman. She carefully felt the seat as she scooted down to the end of the seat, allowing herself to grow used to the bright light. She felt someone move down next to her. Bianca turned her head to see that it was Hazel, and then took her hand. Nico was directly across from them, while Demeter sat next to Hazel. Persephone, the children's stepmother and Hades' queen, sat next to Nico, Hades finally getting in after them. The Oracle and her attendant would ride behind them on two separate horses, and the advisor and general had their own carriage.

The journey back to the castle took some time. It was dull because it was proper for everyone to stay silent. But the children looked out the window until they entered civilized areas again, for as far as anyone could know, the royal family had not gone anywhere. This carriage looked like any normal noble's carriage.

After they'd arrived back at the castle, the children were led to their wing of castle by Demeter, and told to change clothes. The three met back in their old nursery/playroom to chatter with one another. However, this was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Bianca answered. A servant opened the door, her head bowed.

"Princess Bianca, your presence is requested by his majesty, the king, in his office." She announced. Bianca frowned, standing up, and made her way over to the door. She glanced over her shoulder to make eye contact with her siblings to give them a shrug of confusion; her eyebrows furrowed. The door was carefully shut as soon as Bianca exited the room. She followed the servant through the many halls, up a flight of stairs, and to Hades' office. The servant timidly knocked on the door before opening it. "Princess Bianca, your majesty." She said, holding the door open so that Bianca could enter.

"Thank you. You may go." Hades told the servant. She curtsied before exiting the room, and then shut the door.

"What is it Papa?" Bianca inquired softly.

"The Oracle has requested that you have a private dinner with her and her attendant." Hades told her reluctantly.

"Why?" Bianca was confused. What would the mighty Oracle want with her? Bianca could understand the Oracle's liking for Perseus, she supposed, but she didn't see why she'd want to have dinner with Bianca.

"All she said was that she looks forward to talking with you." Hades informed her. "That's all I know."

"She knows of Nico, right?" Bianca asked anxiously. "She knows that I'm not your only child?"

"Of course, Bia." Hades sighed. "I do not know why she'd rather have dinner with you, but she may just want to get to know you. You have a couple of hours before your dinner. Please take Nico and Hazel into the courtyard. It's a beautiful day, and the fighting is far enough away. You may not get another chance to run around outside for a while."

"Yes Papa." Bianca nodded, having been dismissed. She made her way to the common room of the three siblings. "Papa told me that we can go into the courtyard." She announced. "We can run around outside." The three of them were dressed simply, as there was no need for lavish dress if they were merely going to play together or study. They were all wearing clothes that they could get dirty and run around in. Bianca wasn't wearing her circlet, as there was no need for her to. It was worn for formal purposes.

The siblings held hands with each other—Hazel in the middle—as they went to the courtyard; Demeter following at a distance behind them. When Bianca saw this, she felt a sinking in her gut. She wouldn't be allowed to run around with her siblings like a normal child. She'd be expected to either stroll around the courtyard or sit on a bench; like a lady. Servants did not enforce this. However, Demeter and Persephone were always reminding Bianca that she had to behave like a lady, for she was a princess. Bianca secretly yearned to be in Hazel's position. Her little sister wasn't given any expectations to act like a lady. Perhaps this was because of Hazel's age, or maybe it was because she wasn't considered a princess. Bianca didn't care about reasoning; she just cared that Hazel had so much more freedom than she, herself, did.

Bianca ended up walking around the courtyard, her steps faster than Demeter would have liked, but slow enough so that she could get away with it. The princess absorbed the sunshine, feeling the warmth on her skin, closing her eyes, and lifting her chin so that her whole face was graced with it. Yes, this was considered childish, but Bianca hadn't been able to be outside like this in so long… She opened her eyes after a moment to look around and regain her bearings. Nico and Hazel were fencing with wooden swords, laughing like they were children again. Bianca knew that they weren't nearly as pressured to grow up as much as she was. It was nice to see them with so few cares. It made her happier, and she felt as though as she needn't worry about their happiness. Frankly, Bianca yearned for the days of her childhood when she was young enough to run around and play like her siblings. She bore no burdens back then, for she was too young to fully understand her duty as a princess, or understand how she was supposed to behave. Ignorance was truly bliss, back then.

Demeter had left the courtyard for some reason. Upon seeing this, Bianca's eyes lit up, seizing the opportunity to pick up the third wooden sword, and approach the duel going on. To her, it was funny how Nico wanted to both grow up and be a strong hero of a prince, and also play childish games with Hazel. But perhaps this was him acting out his fantasies… She sighed, but put on a smile as she approached their swordfight.

"Don't think your fight will be so easy." She cautioned, getting into a confident and villainous character. "For you must both take me on." This was when Bianca laughed most. She was able to be rowdy and rambunctious.

"Are you so sure that you are such a worthy opponent?" Nico challenged.

"Hah! _You_ must face _me_!" Hazel scoffed. The three proceeded to play fight, yelling things that felt true their characters.

As they played their game, Bianca happened to glance up and see a flash of red. She froze a second, seeing that the Oracle was watching them through a window. Bianca had to look away in order to resume her game with her siblings. She forgot to look back at the window until all three of them were out of breath, sitting in the grass. But then the Oracle was gone. Bianca frowned, but shrugged. It was common knowledge that the Oracle liked and was good with children. In fact, she put them over herself. She'd rather a baby be saved than be rescued herself. Perhaps that was why she was watching the three play together.

"Bianca, it's time to get ready." Demeter announced, approaching the three. "You two can keep playing for a while. "Your older sister just has to get ready for her private dinner with the Oracle." Bianca reluctantly stood, leaving her toy sword with her siblings as she slunk over to their governess, biting her lip as she wished that she could just be a child again. Around here, child meant free. Maturity meant rules and duties. Especially according to Demeter, who made Bianca clean up before dressing her in a fancy navy blue and gold velvet dress. She carefully brushed the princess's hair until it was neat, then pulling it out of her face and securing it that way before the circlet was placed on Bianca's head. Next powder was put on her face as to obscure blemishes. Demeter finished with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. She looked Bianca over with a critical eye, and then nodded, gesturing for the princess to stand up and follow her out of the room. Bianca was silently led to her father's office. He quickly and quietly went over what he expected her to behave like while she was at her private dinner with the Oracle. Bianca nodded obediently; knowing this speech word for word. The same speech was given to her whenever they had important company. Basically, Bianca was to be submissive, respectful, and not to speak until addressed directly, and only then if what was said did require a reply. Bianca had mastered dining silently; not even letting her goblet make a sound when touching the table, or her utensils scraping the plate. She was supposed to be in the shadows, so in them she would stay; like a ghost. She'd even help them to fade her into the background as long as they left her alone. But now… Bianca was the one of focus. Not her father, and not her brother. But this was the Oracle. Of course she'd take an interest in Bianca. The woman was unpredictable, but nobody questioned her, for she was powerful.

Hades paused right outside of the private dining room, looking at Bianca with worry. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes with worry creasing his face. Bianca began to feel anxious now, looking right back into her father's eyes. Then Hades was gone, halfway down the hallway, and only walking further away from his daughter. Bianca exhaled, now alone for the first time in her life; only herself to rely upon. She turned to the wooden door, raising a fist to gently knock upon the door. She'd barely knocked once, when the voice of the Oracle called from within the room.

"Come on in Bianca, and shut the door behind you." The princess flinched; startled, and did as the Oracle told her to. The private dining room had an enormous fireplace with a rather large fire inside. The Oracle stood at the hearth, staring into the burning depths of the flames. The fire was a major source of light, apart from the torches on the walls. The table, in the middle of the room, was long, and set for them. There was food on it. A delicious looking feast. The two settings were on opposite sides of the table, but each was on the long side of the table; not the short, so that they could have a conversation like normal people at a not-as obnoxiously sized table. "Come closer. Your dress is lovely, by the way." The Oracle turned towards the princess, smiling warmly. Bianca was still nervous as she approached the red-haired woman. The Oracle was dressed simply, in a dress that was similar to that of a peasant, though cleaner and better made. She was always dressed this way, underneath cloaks and shawls. Nobody ever questioned this.

"Th-Thank you." Bianca murmured, almost inaudibly. "Yours, o mighty Oracle—"

"Is not nearly as nice." The Oracle finished in a deadpan, interrupting Bianca. "Oh god, sorry for interrupting you. That was awfully rude." The woman smiled sheepishly. "There's no need to try to appease or impress me. You don't need to follow your father's rules. In fact, you could slap me right now, and I would take no offense." Bianca involuntarily let out a gasp of horror at such a suggestion. The Oracle merely laughed. "Another thing, Bianca. Call me Rachel, seeing as that's my name, and I'm calling you by yours, with no title. We should be on common ground." Bianca found this strange. The Oracle—Rachel—had pushed aside formalities right away, unlike every other person she'd met. "You can speak in my presence, by the way." Rachel said dryly. "Just say what's on your mind, alright?"

"W-why did you request my presence at a private dinner?" Bianca asked softly. She wrung her fingers in her hands, biting her lip nervously.

"I've seen you at so many war counsels, pushed into the shadows, standing behind your father like a ghost. Your potential is being wasted, Bianca. You are the eldest of your family. It is customary for me to get to know the eldest children of the royal families." Bianca looked down at her shoes. "Just because you are a girl does not mean that you have no value. It just means that when people look at you, they will not see your real value and true potential. I grew up like that. Well, it was worse. I had nothing, and was just street scum. And then they found out that I had the Sight. Now I'm here, respected and practically worshipped. I want to give you a chance to prove to everyone what you can do and who you can be, if they would just pull their heads out of their asses." Bianca's eyes widened at the Oracle's choice of words.

"But… How can I prove to anyone my worth?" The princess asked, confused. "There are to be no royal weddings until after the war is over, unless it is truly needed, and even then, it depends on the circumstances. But if you were the one to call for it, then I suppose—"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Rachel scoffed, sounding appalled. "Bianca, you can be strong and powerful without a man. I'm talking about having you fight in the war." Bianca was shocked at this suggestion.

"Me? But women are not allowed to fight in the war." She pointed out, confused.

"Ah, that's what they say, but that doesn't mean that women aren't fighting in the war." The Oracle smiled knowingly. "The Hunters of Artemis, for instance."

"I thought that we weren't allowed to speak of them." Bianca hissed, her eyes bulging.

"That's what the kings say. But we cannot ignore them. What they contribute is very important to our side of the war. They've defeated so many giants since the war began. But they're not the only women fighting for us." Rachel pointed out. "We have the Amazon warriors. Many village women are dressing as men in order to fight in the armies, or just fighting for their villages when the giants come to them; protecting their families. Their children. Let's face it, Bianca. If these women hadn't fought for us, and just stood back to let the men do everything, we would have lost already."

"How could I possibly fight for us, like these women?" Bianca asked helplessly. "I don't know how to fight."

"That's where I'm going to help you, amongst other ways." Rachel smiled. "I'm going to teach you how."

"But my father would never allow that." The princess protested.

"He may be the king here, but I'm in charge." The Oracle said coolly. "Anyway, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Bianca felt slightly scandalized, but the Oracle was the highest power over them. That was for good reason. She was the wisest, and somewhat of a god. The Oracle had looked the same since always. She'd been around for many years, and seen more than anyone could probably imagine. Perhaps it was the Sight… Yes, that had to be it. Though, Bianca didn't much want to fight. Not only did she not know how, but she was terrified of the prospect of learning. She'd probably die in her first real battle, right off the bat. "Bianca… Are you alright?" The Oracle asked softly and gently. Her demeanor had just become a thousand times warmer. The woman reached to gently touch Bianca's cheek with her fingertips.

"I… I don't want to fight." The princess whispered, a whimper lacing her voice. "I'm scared."

"Bianca, do you really think that none of the people who fight are afraid?" Rachel smiled sadly. "They're terrified, Bianca. That is why they are fighting to protect their loved ones." Realization dawned upon Bianca, her face relaxing, as she looked up, confused.

"So you want me to fight to protect Nico and Hazel?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrow with worry.

"Yes. I want you to protect your loved ones and your kingdom." Rachel said. "Bianca, I know you can do it. You are strong; you just haven't realized it. I have faith that you can protect your loved ones." Bianca let out a breath.

"This is a bit overwhelming." She murmured, bowing her head. Bianca inhaled, closing her eyes for a second to let everything process.

"This probably would be." Rachel chuckled. "After all, it was overwhelming to be worshiped so, once everyone found out that I had the Sight." She smiled sympathetically. "Come, let us dine, and you can think about it over a meal." The princess smiled with relief, looking up at the red haired woman. The Oracle gestured at the closest chair to them. As Bianca went to sit in it, Rachel walked around the table, and sat down across from Bianca. Their meal was peaceful and nice. Rachel asked about Bianca's daily life, but did not mention the fact that she wanted Bianca to fight. Not once during their meal. However, once they were finished, Rachel stood in front of the fireplace again, staring into the flames.

It was at this moment that the princess thought of everything she had done for the war so far as a princess—absolutely nothing except worry. Now, here was the Oracle telling her that she could help. She could learn to fight and protect her loved ones; her kingdom; her realm. Frankly, Bianca wanted to know what she could do. She wanted to see how strong she could one day be. If the Oracle had faith in her… And could lead her along this path… Bianca knew that she had to do this.

"Rachel?" The princess asked softly as she got up from her seat. Rachel looked away from the fire.

"Yes?" She responded, forming eye contact with Bianca.

"I need to fight. I want you to teach me how." The princess said evenly, hoping her voice would not tremble or quake. She needed to be strong. She had to do her duty towards her people.

"Our first lesson begins at midnight." Rachel informed her with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark when Bianca was gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes, seeing the pitch black around her, and frowning in confusion. She sat up, clutching her covers to her chest; her body stiff.

"Hello?" She whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else unless it was an emergency. This might possibly just be Demeter telling her that one of her siblings had a nightmare again, and that she needed to comfort them, as bothering Persephone was not the best idea, because none of Bianca's younger siblings were Persephone's children.

"It's me, Bianca." Rachel whispered. "Get dressed in the clothing I've laid out on your bed. Here, I'll light a candle so that you can see." The sound of a match striking was heard, and then there was the light of the promised candle. Bianca got out of her bed, neatening the covers so that they weren't completely in disarray. She felt the clothes laid out by the Oracle. "I brought some undergarments that you may find strange, but I assure you; they will help in your training." Bianca was not exactly thin. Being really skinny was something that was thought of as a trait that belonged to the poor. Bianca had a defined waist, wide hips, and her bosom, while not particularly ample was not particularly tiny either. She'd heard herself been described as having a 'womanly' shape. So, she feared her breasts might get in the way of training. Actually, she feared that all of her would get in the way of training. After all, she was a royal woman.

Bianca found an undershirt. Alright. She'd begin with the easiest. One glance over her shoulder showed that Rachel had turned her back, though left the candle. Bianca stripped, putting on the undershirt. She then found pants. She was confused, but put them on. These were looking to be men's' clothing. She found some sort of corset that seemed like a men's vest, covering the breasts more than a corset usually would. It had straps over the shoulders too. This one was leather, which was probably because that fabric made it easier to move around in. Bianca put it on, but struggled with the lacing up part.

"Rachel, I need help." She admitted softly. The redheaded woman turned around, and quickly laced Bianca up. She seemed to have experience with this type of corset—which, once Bianca thought about it, was obvious, as the Oracle _had_ brought the corset to Bianca. Anyway, the last things Bianca had to put on were a pair of flexible leather boots. She felt strange in this type of clothing, but she realized just how much easier it was to move around in.

"Tie your hair back." Rachel murmured, handing Bianca a leather tie. She did as she was told. Once she had completed this task, the Oracle took the candle and Bianca's hand. She led her down staircases and hallways, finally reaching a wooden door, and unlocking it with a skeleton key. She ushered the princess inside, shutting the door behind them. The Oracle walked around the room, lighting the torches in there with her candle. "Alright Bianca. I must tell you this now. When we are alone together, I am training you. I will _always_ be training you. I recommend doing as I tell you; though if you have a question, comment, or concern, please voice it. I will treat you differently in front of others, for they must not know. I've told Demeter that you need more sleep, and that she must let you sleep in, and what she should feed you. You can go far. I know it's hard to believe, but you must have faith in yourself. I will always believe in you. But that does little. You must believe in yourself to go even part of the distance you need to. I can only take you part of the way. Bianca… This will hurt. You may hate it. You may hate me, but that's alright. The important thing is that you remember why you are doing this." Bianca nodded, thinking to her siblings, and then to the kingdoms.

"Now, our first lesson. Trust yourself and your instincts." Rachel continued, pulling a pile of parchment from a corner. "Tell me, from looking at the picture, if it is to be trusted or not." As Rachel went through the papers, Bianca got most of them right. These were not people. These were creatures. Pictured were trolls, giants, pixies, goblins, etc. After Bianca said what she thought, Rachel would ask why. Bianca would attempt to explain why her instinct told her what it did, and then Rachel would tell her why she got it right or what to look out for, if she'd gotten it wrong. She explained the answers to her student, subtly teaching her self-confidence, for if you were confident on a battlefield, but did not know how to fight, you'd fare better than if you were not confident, but did know how to fight. Rachel knew this from experience.

The next lesson was that armor was a waste of energy. Rachel demonstrated this by helping Bianca put on a suit of armor, and walk around in it. It was heavy and exhausting. The Oracle asked the princess if she now thought armor was worth wearing to battle. She said no, but then thought about the risk taken by not wearing any.

"Second lesson; just because something is safer doesn't mean that it will help you. It might hinder you and be constricting." The Oracle informed her. Bianca was already sweating by now. Armor was heavy. "Now let's get your hands on a sword." Swords were also heavy. Rachel showed Bianca basic thrusts and offensive moves. "They say the best defense is a good offense, but this is also a lesson in trusting yourself. Trust your reflexes and instincts as they grow. They are there to help you." Bianca slowly practiced the moves she'd just learned with Rachel. "I know that your opponents will be much larger than you, but it is important to know how to use a sword. It helps build confidence and strength. You may need to fight for your life from humans—not just creatures such as giants. Even when it is a creature, if it is the correct size, you can defeat it with a sword. You must know how to defend yourself at all times. Almost anything can be used as or make a weapon, or at least buy you enough time to get to a better item." Rachel then began slowly fencing with Bianca. The Oracle explained that she'd only showed the princess a couple of moves because she wanted her natural instincts to take over. Bianca was still wearing armor in order to increase her body's strength and work out her muscles. She was drenched in sweat, feeling exhausted and exerted.

"Please Rachel… I need rest." Bianca begged, panting.

"Shh." The Oracle soothed, laying down her sword. The princess dropped her own, slumping against a wall. Rachel began helping her remove the armor. Bianca's clothes were wet with sweat. "I will let you rest for a few minutes, but then I must take you to the courtyard, and you will run a few laps. You must if you are to grow stronger. Your endurance will also grow as we go along. Eventually, you will be able to keep going all night long, and perhaps even come close to smiting me, though I learned how to fight better than a knight long before you were born." The redhead nudged Bianca. The two were sitting on the floor of the training room. The princess smiled back wryly at her teacher.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"I am only doing what is right." Rachel assured her, standing and putting their training equipment away.

"How… how did I do for my first time?" Bianca asked hesitantly.

"Bianca, considering the fact that you grew up being told that you had to leave the fighting to the boys, and fit into a gender role, you did very well." Rachel informed her. "I'm proud of you, and I will continue to be as long as you do your best and work your hardest."

"Thank you." The princess murmured, smiling.

"You will only improve as long as you actually work. In only a few months, you should be a very good fighter. I'm going to try to get your father to let me mentor you in a field that I shall make up, so that I can train you in the daylight as well, and so that we can practice less at night. Now go on to bed, Bianca." The Oracle smiled knowingly at her student, as the dark haired girl stood up and quietly went back to her room. It was a bit of a struggle to undress, but she fell asleep very quickly.

Bianca dreamed of being a knight who fought dragons, like in her old fairy tale books. There was no princess. She just fought monsters.

When she awoke, it was very light out. She felt stiff and kind of sore from that night. It was a struggle to sit up. Bianca stretched, to try to ease the stiffness. Demeter bustled into the room, and clucked her tongue.

"The Oracle said to let you sleep, but it's mid-morning. Why in the world were you sleeping so long?" The nurse asked her.

"I was tired." Was her simple reply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Clearly." Demeter remarked. "But from what?" Bianca began to dress herself.

"The Oracle and I had a lot to discuss." To that, the old woman scoffed.

"Never forget that you are a princess." Bianca did not reply to that, but left the room as soon as possible; going down to the kitchens. She was ravenous. She supposed training would make her hungrier. But she had to make sure that Demeter did not find out. Her nurse was always lecturing her on not eating too much.

When she arrived at the kitchens, all cooks and servants quickly took notice of her and bowed or curtsied. Bianca blushed. "Um, I'd like something to eat. But please do not tell Demeter." Quickly, she was given a napkin of nice warm food. "Thank you." She murmured before leaving for the courtyard. She found a bench under a tree to eat her breakfast. Nico and Bianca were probably at their lessons with their tutor. Bianca took lessons, but she supposed that the Oracle would find the dull family history useless, and let her get out of it.

Speak of the devil; Rachel came into the courtyard, followed by Apollo. The redhead looked around a bit, then saw Bianca. She made her way over to the princess.

"Good morning, Bianca." Rachel greeted her.

"Good morning, Rachel." Bianca replied, once she'd swallowed her mouthful of food. "Did you speak to my father?"

"As a matter of a fact; yes." The Oracle replied. "I told him that I wanted a scribe to write things down, and that I felt you would do the job nicely. I had to remind him that people with jobs such as mine or Apollo's are chosen the moment they are born, and that I knew you would always be special. I just didn't tell him that you would be a warrior. Anyway, he said that everyone knew that Apollo acted as my scribe, and so I told your father that that's not my attendant's job, so long as there is a scribe. I made up a rare position for someone to keep a library of every prediction, prophecy, or hunch that the Oracle has. That's actually Apollo's job, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, he could not refuse me, so you are officially my student now." Rachel grinned. "And so I shall teach you everything you need to know to fight. I got some rooms for me to be able to teach you." She stood up and offered her hand to Bianca. The princess took it; standing and following her teacher to the rooms where she'd apparently learn to become a strong warrior.

Rachel dove right into the lessons, and reviewed on Bianca's instincts on what creatures she could trust and which ones she could not. Then she was given a lesson on shades of grey, and the dangers of that. Then the lesson went to weapons, and Bianca practiced basic moves with a sword again.

By noon, she was tired. The two took an hour's break to rest and dine. Apollo brought them food and drink from the kitchen.

"Can I go change out of my dress?" Bianca asked, once she'd finished eating. "It'll probably be easier to train in something else."

"Don't." Rachel advised. "You never know what you'll be wearing when you have to fight. You have to be able to fight wearing anything, and using anything and everything. This is a good lesson for you." Bianca nodded, deciding to listen to her teacher.

When the lessons concluded until nightfall, Bianca was very tired. Apollo even carried her back to her room. He promised her that the pain she was feeling was her getting stronger. Bianca was grateful for him reassuring her, but she just wanted to sleep for the next week.

At dinner, she couldn't keep her posture perfect, but nobody tried to correct her, probably having heard about the Oracle taking her in as a 'Scribe', so they didn't need to turn her into the perfect princess/bride. The Oracle was terrifying and powerful, so they dared not irritate her. Bianca was now in an honorable position. People were rarely called into the position of, or surrounding, the Seer, for it the people were born, not made.

It was strange for Bianca to be treated with even more respect than she previously had been. Everyone bowed for a princess or a king. But they knelt for the Oracle. The people who served the Oracle were never questioned, even when they were not with her at the current moment. This made Bianca's training much easier. People figured she'd be trained to defend the Oracle, at least a little bit.

The princess slept a lot more, waking up stiff and sore. She felt a bit detached from her siblings. Her father and mother figures slowly stopped acknowledging her, except for Demeter when she helped Bianca dress, or brought her breakfast. They all had the same look on their face, and looked from Bianca to Hazel. They wished that it wasn't Bianca who had been destined for this. They wanted a princess from her, not someone who had been taken in by the Oracle. They felt that Hazel should have been the one for that, because then she could finally be acknowledged by the royal family. Bianca felt alienated because of this. Nico and Hazel were in awe of her, and Bianca suspected that they were afraid of her. She didn't have the energy to deal with this. She was constantly worn out. She nearly cried of relief when Rachel granted her a day to herself; to rest and recuperate.

Bianca had a good idea of how she'd spend her day. She'd be with her siblings and try to connect with them again.

The evening before, she'd gone to bed early, because Rachel had taken away the night practice for that night. Bianca woke up after Nico and Hazel—as always. The past week and a half, she always woke last. She did the stretches Rachel had recommended, then put on a dress, and then hurried to breakfast. She sighed with relief when she saw that her family was still eating. She sat down between Nico and Hazel, and filled her plate. She ate a lot more than she previously had, but nobody dared comment on that. Throughout the meal, Bianca caught first Nico, and then Hazel's gaze. She smiled at both. The princess did her best to finish when they did, and followed them out of the dining hall.

"I don't have to train today." Bianca informed them, smiling. "I want to spend today with both of you."

"Bia, we've missed you." Nico told her. Before he could say anything else, Bianca cut in.

"I know, and I've missed you too." She sighed. "But I have to do train under the Oracle. But she gave me the day off to spend however I wish. I choose to spend it with you."

"What is your training like?" Hazel inquired. The three headed towards the courtyard.

"It's mostly physical training right now." Bianca answered slowly. "I learn some from books, but the Oracle says I must know how to fight when the time comes."

"Why?" Hazel looked confused. "Doesn't the attendant do most of the fighting if need be?"

"Yes." Bianca admitted. "But I, like them, must be able to fight. The Oracle knows how to defend herself, and Apollo knows how to defend both of them, but just in case…" She trailed off, letting them get the picture. She had not yet lied to them.

"I wish that I could learn how to fight in the cavalry." Hazel commented.

"I wish I could fight and lead an army." Nico looked at Bianca enviously, and her smiled fell from her face, and onto the ground. Right then, she realized how glamorized war was. They thought that war was something that could help them achieve honor. They thought that fighting for their kingdom would cause them to be celebrated. Both of those _could_ happen, but only for one reason… War was dangerous. Many people died to defend the realm, making the ultimate sacrifice. Bianca feared the day that either of them might go onto the battlefield to fight. That was why she, herself, was training to fight. She had to do something, anything, to try to end the war as soon as possible. She'd do whatever she had to, if only to protect her younger siblings. Nico and Hazel deserved to be safe, and to not have to fight. They were just children. Bianca promised herself that in the end, she would be the last thing between them and danger. She would protect them with her last breath or the last beat of her heart. She would do anything she could to keep them from the battlefield and danger. She never wanted them to know pain.

"Bia, are you alright?" Hazel asked.

"I'm fine." She lied. "Let's go outside, shall we?"

The three of them began to play tag. Bianca couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard despite a burning throat from running so much. She doubled over, panting, as she watched Nico chase Hazel. This was the innocence she wanted to preserve as long as possible. She knew that they would have to one day grow up, but they didn't have to do so right then. She wanted them to have time to grow up and figure out who they were. Not for them to die in a war. They deserved long, full, and happy lives, like royalty was always promised.

Bianca took off running again when her little brother came running her way. For one day, she would be free. Just one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Once a week, Bianca was granted a day of no training. She did her best to spend every second possible of that free day with her siblings, laughing and having fun. She gave all of herself to them, forgetting her fate just for a day each week. Whether they were in the library, looking at and reading stories together (these were Bianca's favorite types of days, for this was a physical rest, where her little brother and sister sat on either side of her as she read out loud; mockingly dramatic), or running around outside, or just exploring new parts of the castle. She loved to be with her brother and sister as though nothing had happened. She began to kiss Hazel and Nico goodnight before tucking them into bed every day just so that she could spend even more time with them. Nico seemed to sense that something was bothering Bianca—something about her new responsibilities. She knew this because right before he let her tuck her in, he'd pull her into a long hug, then kiss her forehead once he released her. He'd look into her eyes, and give her a small smile. She knew to mean that he could see that something was eating at her, and that he knew it. She supposed that he wanted her to know that he was there for her, just like she was always there for him, or that he was also trying to show her that he wasn't as childish or immature as everyone made him out to be. He had wisdom, but Bianca knew that he wasn't ready to have to experience the world the way she had to. Because once that was turned on, it couldn't be turned off. So Bianca never said anything. She only smiled ruefully at him.

The more she spent one day a week with her siblings, and kissed them goodnight, the harder Bianca trained. In combat, when she envisioned Nico and Hazel in danger, she fought better and more ferociously. More fire raged in her eyes. More lightning surged through her limbs. More waves of strength pumped through her body. More solid balance kept her from falling. More darkness kept her mind going off of instinct. More love kept her heart pounding and keeping her going.

When Bianca envisioned Nico and Bianca in danger, she was terrifying. Whether it was hand to hand combat, archery, sword fighting, or any other sort of fight, she was like a dangerous storm. However, she still was not perfect even months later. A few months away from her seventeenth birthday, Bianca was still training. This was not to say that she wasn't turning out to be a good warrior. She was turning into a great one. But she could still be bested by both Apollo and Rachel, even separate. They were both harsher on her now. She was strong enough to take it.

"You can't just turn your back on your enemy like that!" Rachel yelled, even after Bianca had seemingly won the duel between herself and Apollo. "Not for one minute, not one second—never! In that second, your enemy can grab you and kill you. Do you think we're playing when we tell you all about these creatures that you can and will come across?!"

"No, Rachel." Bianca replied. She knew that she'd turned her back for a brief second. It had been to turn in order to gain a better position to continue the fight.

"The only way to make sure that every enemy is truly dead is to chop of their heads." The Oracle's voice grew deathly calm. "You know that. It is the only thing every single species has in common. Bianca, I want you to win every fight. Your destiny should not include you making silly and stupid mistakes in battle." The student nodded guiltily. "Now. Again." Apollo came at Bianca again.

Rachel cared. That's why she yelled at Bianca. She was trying to drill it into the princess's head not to make silly errors that could get her killed. This was war. It was serious. One mistake could get many people killed.

Bianca had been eating, sleeping, and breathing fighting strategies and techniques. She always won the silly little swordfight games with Nico and Hazel, though she never meant to. It was due to instinct and reflexes that she'd acquired. She was strong now. She had muscles, unlike any that she'd ever seen on another woman. She terrified most everyone she encountered in the hallways. Bianca was unrecognizable from the little princess she'd been several months previously. She was dangerous. Everyone feared the wrong side of her. They were right to.

Another thing that motivated Bianca was the fact that every day she wasn't ready to go fight, more people died trying to fight to save the realm. The closer it got to the day that Nico would be old enough to fight. She grew more and more frustrated with the fact that she was receiving more and better training than most of the men fighting on the front line, and yet, she apparently wasn't ready. Until one day, she snapped. She showed up to training like usual, but with more conviction in her eyes, more stiffness in her shoulders and more determination in her jaw.

"Today is the last day I will train." She announced coolly. Rachel and Apollo looked at her with shock and surprise. Bianca secretly took pride in the fact that she'd caught even the Oracle off guard.

"May I ask why?" Rachel inquired softly.

"I'm wasting time." The princess explained frankly. "Every single day of training that goes by, more people die trying to defend this realm. I have more training than most of the men on the front line, and better training than most of the people fighting. I have to do what I can for my kingdom. I have to do everything that I could possibly do to help our side of the war. I need… I need to make sure that my brother never has to fight in this war. Training day after day, in the safety of this castle, is not doing everything I can. It was necessary at first, but now it's just hurting the kingdom. You're purposefully keeping me from combat. But I'm ready, Rachel. I am. And I have to do everything I can in this war, regardless of the futility of winning." She clenched her jaw, grimacing, and holding back tears until they went away. "My destiny is to fight, not train."

"Apollo, she is disobeying orders. Kill her." The Oracle lazily waved a hand at Bianca, looking bored. "Get her little sister after Bianca's dead. Maybe Hazel will be easier to work with." Bianca's eyes bulged as Apollo drew his sword and quickly moved in on her. Bianca furiously looked around for a weapon as the Oracle exited the room. How could Rachel do this to her?!

Bianca grabbed a torch off the wall and held it in front of her. It was on fire. But that was good. It was something. Apollo swung his sword, and Bianca dodged it. He swiped, putting more and more effort, but she kept moving, like it was an instinctual dance. When she could step no more, she blocked his sword with her torch. She pushed back against him, gripping the torch with both hands. She kicked him in the pelvis, causing him to double over, giving her the upper hand. She held the torch like a sword, but kicked and punched him back. Apollo soon recovered from that particular kick enough to start using his sword again. Bianca shoved the torch at him, and his clothes caught on fire. She swung the torch like a bat, using all her might, and effectively hit him to the ground. She tossed her weapon aside, sprinting out of the room to get to Rachel.

She let out a small whimper when she found that the hallway was filled with palace guards, while she was unarmed. There were at least twelve of them, and only one of her. She had no armor. But then again… There was a suit of armor a bit behind her. It held a battle axe, and held a shield… But she couldn't show them what she was planning. She took a couple running steps forward, then sprung forwards, then flipped backwards multiple times until she was right next to the suit of armors.

"See? She's dangerous! Kill her!" The Oracle yelled. Bianca felt a stab to her heart as she grabbed the long handle of the battle axe and put the shield on her arm. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Rachel may have been her teacher, but if she was trying to kill Bianca just because she was trying to stand up for what she believed, and said what she thought… Rachel had said to voice anything she had on her mind… And now once Bianca had done exactly that, she was to be killed in cold blood? That made no sense. But Bianca had to protect herself, and if Rachel died in the process… Oh well.

Bianca pushed everything out of her mind and only focused on one primal instinct; survival.

She hit, swung, and chopped. The royal guards were not killed, for Bianca had been taught to never kill a human unless completely necessary. She'd merely hit them to the ground. Rachel had taught her that armor was heavy and took a really long time to get up in if you were flat on your back or front. Bianca fought her way through the dozen guards; knocking them all down, though it took time. Rachel stood behind them, not moving. The Oracle had an unreadable look upon her face.

The Oracle had become a threat to Bianca and her family. Who cared if she killed the Oracle? A new one with the Sight would come eventually. Though… Rachel had cared for her. Rachel had been her teacher. Her mentor… Her friend…

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." Bianca murmured, her voice catching in her throat, right as she raised the battle axe. The Oracle made no move to protect herself, except raise her hand up and catch the blade of the axe right as it was about to chop her in half. Bianca choked on a gasp as the battle axe merely broke the Oracle's skin… Nothing more. Blood dripped onto the floor. "How is that possible?" Bianca whispered. She snapped out of it, realizing that Rachel would make a next move. She slammed her knee into the Oracle's gut, tossing the axe aside; causing it to make a satisfying clatter. Bianca prided herself for being able to look past the emotional connection to Rachel and just fight the Oracle. She kicked, punched, dodged, and went with any hits that had made their mark from Rachel. Bianca could do this. She could fight the Oracle.

So she did. She was sweating, her muscles began to ache, but she was fighting like never before. This was her life on the line, and she had to protect herself. She had to go out and do something in the war. Her training would _not_ be for nothing.

Bianca realized that the Oracle would be using her reflexes against her. So she went against her own reflexes. She had to do what was right. She had to fight for what was right. And what was right was for her to fight in the seemingly endless war until one of two things happened—their side won, or Bianca died. She _would_ make it out to the battlefield. She _would_ do something.

To motivate herself, Bianca thought of how the Oracle wanted to bring Hazel into this. But she wouldn't let that happen. Over her dead body, would they be brought out into the war. _Over her dead body._

She eventually knocked the Oracle off her feet. It took time to pin her down, but Bianca did. Rachel could not move at all. Bianca sighed with relief.

"I need to go out and fight. You have to understand this." Bianca explained softly. "You don't want me to… You won't let me… But I have to. You know that you can't stop me. I have to do what's right. I'm not sorry that I have to do this. I'm sorry that things had to be this way. But I have no regrets."

"Congratulations." Rachel's lips twisted into a smile. "You passed my test." Bianca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, still not letting the Oracle up.

"Explain." Bianca said flatly, and with no emotion.

"I had to see if you could fight for your life." Rachel explained. "I had to have faith that you could go against several trained fighters. And then two real warriors." Bianca chewed on her lip. "Bianca, do you really think that I would have just gone back on my policy of you speaking your mind? I trained you to stand up for yourself." This did make sense. "Anyway, if I really wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have let you pin me down so easily. You know that I keep a knife strapped to my thigh."

"Why should I trust you?" Bianca snarled. "What if this is a trick?"

"I'm leaving the castle. Apollo and I are going back to our home." The redhead managed to shrug even when pinned to the ground. "You can clearly fend for yourself now, so there is no reason for me to stay here. I swear on my life… I will not train Hazel or Nico to fight unless you are dead. I partially want to give you assurance of this, but I also hate staying here. Everyone is so submissive to me. Few know this, but Apollo and I have our own little farm. Our animals do not do exactly as I say. Apollo knows that he doesn't have to attend to me every single moment, back at our cottage. You can watch me leave, if you like, or you can leave now. Whichever is your preference. You have little reason to trust me right now, and I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I needed to make sure you were ready to fight. And you are."

"You were willing to break my trust." Bianca shook her head. Rachel had been the only person she'd been able to trust, because she'd let Bianca become strong and powerful. Now the princess could not trust her former mentor. She was now powerful enough to hold a grudge, and Bianca liked this feeling. "You will tell my father that you are leaving. You will tell him that you will only return to this castle if there is a death in the family. Be cryptic. You will tell him immediately, and then pack your things and go. I will witness this, and then I will leave in the middle of the night."

"I need to give you a map of where the Hunters of Artemis are." The Oracle's face was grim, realizing just how bad things were between the two of them. "I'll draw one for you. You won't be able to do any good without them. And… You'll finally find a family that will truly love you for who you are with them. They'll grant protection and support… They'll give you weapons too, and provide people for you to continue training with."

"I don't care. Just give me the map and then leave the castle." Bianca got off of her former mentor as Apollo came out of the training room.

"Apollo, we're leaving. Pack up our things." The Oracle didn't take her rueful eyes off of her ex-student. The man immediately went towards their rooms, presumably to pack their belongings.

"Now we're going to my father to tell him of your news." Bianca said through gritted teeth.

"You're not wearing a dress." The redhead reminded the princess. "He's going to question that. You may have to tell him everything."

"I will do as I please today. After all, I'm leaving tonight." Bianca set her jaw, hiding the fact that she wanted to cry. "Nothing matters anymore." She grabbed the Oracle's sleeve, and dragged the woman behind her, as she headed towards the throne room. Bianca's lips trembled, and she squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of all tears. She wiped her eyes, making sure that there was no evidence of tears in her eyes.

"Father, I have something to tell you." Bianca declared as she burst into the throne room, not giving a damn when anyone tried to stop her, or that there were people in there. Prince Perseus and General Zhang were present, looking shocked at Bianca's entrance. Perhaps this would mean that Bianca wouldn't have to marry Perseus. Fine. Good. She didn't exactly care, to be honest.

"Bianca, what is the meaning of this?!" The king stood abruptly, rage written on his face. "What is going on?"

"Rachel was just going to leave today, and never return to this castle." Bianca shoved the Oracle forward, releasing the woman she no longer had any respect for. The one person she'd looked up to.

"O mighty Oracle… Is this true?" Hades asked, shocked at his daughter's behavior. "Bianca, go wait in my study."

"No." The princess responded calmly.

"What she says is true." The Oracle sighed. "And, Hades… Might I recommend not chastising her? You don't want to go down this road."

"Mighty Oracle, might I point out that Bianca is my daughter, and she is behaving horribly at the moment… In front of some important people." Hades muttered through gritted teeth. "Now is not the time for this to happen, so Bianca will need to face the consequences." Bianca clenched her jaw.

"Father, I am not just going to do as I'm told anymore." She declared. "You cannot boss me around anymore. I am done taking orders from everyone."

"Bianca..." The king said in a deathly calm voice, his eyes flashing with fury, and his jaw clenched. "You _will_ go upstairs to my study _immediately_ and stay there until I am ready to talk to you about your behavior, and punish you for your behavior." The princess scoffed, shaking her head.

"Yes, like I would let you do such a thing." She shook her head as she spoke her sarcastic words. "Fun fact: I could probably beat you in a sword fight now. I could probably be more diplomatic than you. I could probably be a better father than you, too." She was angering her father... She'd been wanting to tell him exactly what she thought about him and what she thought of his ability to do his work. The time for Bianca to finally do this was now. "You know... You pass laws that prevent this kingdom from prospering. Women cannot fight in the war. Women cannot own businesses or property. Women cannot be queens without a husband. Father... Do you even understand how much of a mistake you are making? If you died today, I would make a better queen than Nico would a king. I know so much more than he does. I have sat in on your meetings. I have sat in on war counsels. It's unfair that I, the eldest, cannot inherit the throne, the way I should. It's a waste that women cannot fight in the war. We can be strong too. We can fight. Who do you think is defending the villages and killing the giants, while all of the men are at the front of the battlefield? You claim to care about your people, but you don't! You don't care about your kingdom or your children. We would have won the war a while ago, had you and the other imbeciles of kings let women fight, and if you'd acknowledged the Amazons and Hunters of Artemis." Bianca was yelling now as she fought back tears. "You kings just want to be the ones to win the war! You just want to use the magic within the kingdom, and the magical blood of the royals, but you can't use it! The scripture said that only a selfless royal, the one who rightfully possesses the throne, who truly only wants the best for the kingdom and realm, and who listens and understands the needs of everyone, can use the magic of the realm. You cannot use the Helm of Darkness. I think that says something about you, as a ruler. You are a horrible father too! You ignore me, and push me aside, you don't let Nico step up and be the leader that he wants to be, and you actually give a damn about what people think when it comes to Hazel! If anything, she is getting the best treatment, because she knows that you want her!" Bianca was red in the face, and nearly broke down from crying, but held her ground. "I'm leaving this godawful castle, and I'm making my own fate. There's nothing to keep me here anymore." With that, she stormed off, leaving a room full of shocked silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca had spent the rest of the day with Nico and Hazel. Every time Demeter tried to interrupt them in order to bring Bianca to Hades, she informed her former nurse that there was no way in hell that she was going to her father's study that day. The queen eventually tried to intervene. This meant that Hades was too ashamed to face her; Bianca realized. So she told Persephone that when Hades stopped being such a coward, and came to face her head on, he could come find her, and she could tell him to go to hell in person.

Nico and Hazel were horrified at the news that Bianca was leaving. She warned both of them to fully trust nobody but each other. Not their father, not Persephone, not Demeter, and definitely not the Oracle. They asked her if she'd return. To that, Bianca sighed, and decided to tell them the full truth.

"I wasn't training to be the Oracle's scribe this whole time." She confessed. "I was training to fight in this war so that neither of you would have to." Nico and Hazel were shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Nico exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't tell anyone." Bianca replied softly, her voice full of defeat. "I… I should have though. But I didn't want anyone to stop me."

"Of course we don't want you to leave, but we also want you to be happy and do what you want to do." Hazel informed the elder sister. "We get it… It's your fate. And you're going away tonight. We'll miss you and worry about you, and be sad if you die, but you said it; you have to. You have to do something for the war." Bianca teared up at this, and pulled her younger brother and sister into a hug, and cried. She didn't want to leave. But she needed to.

"Bia… We're counting on you. If anyone can end this war… You can. If the Oracle chose you, then that has to mean that our side is victorious because of you." Nico's faith in Bianca made her feel strong for the moment, but she was still nervous and scared about leaving. Their words offered encouragement because these were the ones she was fighting for, underneath everything. She was a big sister, and would always be. That came before her duties as a princess; even before her duty to her people. Nico and Hazel deserved better than to have to live in a world where they might be killed due to the war. It was this sense of duty that overcame her fear of actually going into the battlefield to fight. This moment reminded me what she was fighting for. In that moment, she finally felt ready, and possibly willing to die for her siblings.

"I love you both so much." Bianca expected her voice to quake, but it did not. She sounded… Relieved? Perhaps that was because they believed in her, and they were why she was fighting. She was able to draw strength from their faith in her. "I vow that I will fight for you… Until my last breath."

"You don't have to do _that_." Nico assured her quickly, horrified at the idea of losing his older sister. "We still want you back."

"Please… We want you to come back from the war alive." Hazel gently placed a hand on Bianca's arm. "You're too important to us to die." Bianca met her sister's eyes, pursing her lips together. The younger girl was biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling. But alas… Bianca could not reassure Hazel, for she feared that she might have to lie to her, and Bianca couldn't bring herself to do that.

"I can't make any promises," Bianca's voice quaked now. She felt emotional. She supposed that it was because she would have to leave the only two who truly loved her behind, and that she would have to fight for them, despite not wanting to leave their side.

It was late at night, and Bianca had forced herself to stay up long after Nico and Hazel had fallen asleep. She'd told them that she was leaving in the dead of night, so they'd said their farewells before they'd fallen asleep. They were all sleeping on one bed. Bianca had remained fully dressed, but removed her boots, vest, and belt in order to be more comfortable. She stared at the moon and stars until she could feel the castle go still with no movement. Her brother and sister were deeply asleep now. Bianca stood up, being sure to tuck the blanket around them so that they wouldn't be cold, and then kissed the tops of their heads. She donned her vest, boots, and belt, with her sword in its sheath. She strapped her knife to her thigh, tucked others into her boots, then one last one into her belt. Bianca tightly braided her hair, using only the light from the moon as light as she watched her handiwork in the mirror.

Mentally, she kept repeating to herself what she was about to do, and she couldn't really believe it. Even as she packed up to go, she could not. As she put on her black cloak and leather gloves, she could not. As she filled her saddle bag with food and water, and put some extra daggers in too, she still did not believe it. She made her way to the stables, her heart pounding. The horse who would suit her needs the best was asleep, so Bianca awoke the stallion, and coaxed him into letting her saddling him up. She knew how to put the reins on horses too. The stable hands were only so there was no need to waste the royals 'precious' time.

Right as Bianca was getting on the horse, someone emerged from the shadows, blocking the exit of the stable.

"I knew you'd take a horse." King Hades' voice was soft, but he sounded pained as well. "After all… They are far away. That's too dangerous and too long for you to walk alone… Even with your training, which the Oracle said rivals even my own. I'm—Bianca, you don't have to leave." There was a hitch in his voice. "I don't want to lose you."

"Get out of the way, _Father._ " Bianca spat, no sympathy for him. "Stop stalling me. You know you can't stop me from leaving."

"I wasn't going to stop you. I _couldn't_ stop you." The king sighed. "I came here to bring you three things."

"What are they?" The princess's voice was cold and quick. She just wanted him to go away, and for her to be able to just finally leave.

"The Oracle left a map so that you would be able to find the Hunters." Hades held out a scroll of parchment paper out to her, and moved forward so that she could accept it. Bianca took it with leather gloved hands, unrolling it. True to his words, it was a map drawn by Rachel, with the castle, the woods where the Hunters apparently resided, and a compass rose. "She also told me to give you this compass. It seems broken to me, however. It goes with the map." Bianca took the compass, glaring at her father the whole he time he spoke. "The last thing…" He passed her a piece of stiff canvas that was rolled into a scroll and tied with a black ribbon. Bianca untied the ribbon and unrolled it. Her breath got caught in her throat after escaping her lips, as she gazed at the painting of herself and her siblings. It was just their faces floating in the midst of a glossy black fog. Somehow, Nico and Bianca's hair stood out. Hazel's hair faded into the black. None of them were explicitly smiling, but they all had traces of smiles on their lips. All of them looked like they'd just won a battle from outsmarting their enemy.

Bianca grew a lump in her throat, and rolled up the painting, and tied it closed, putting it in her saddle bag. "I must leave now." She declared. The king stepped aside, clenching his jaw. Bianca pursed her lips, tugging the hood of her black cloak over her head, and she and her horse took off into the night. She let the tears she shed trickle down her cheeks and be blown across her face from the wind created by movement. It was alright to cry right now—to get it out of her system, but once she was a warrior, she could show no emotions. She could not show her vulnerability, because any man who saw her would just assume that she was just a weak, emotional little girl who shouldn't be fighting. But she would show her kingdom and father that women were just as strong as men. That Bianca deserved to be the heir to the throne. She would show them; she'd prove it.

Bianca had briefly glanced at the map as soon as King Hades had given it to her, and because she knew which landmarks to follow, she was pretty far along. She slowed the horse to a walk as she looked at the map again. The moon lit the parchment well enough for her to see. She was near, but the woods would be tricky, because she didn't know what direction to go in, once inside them. Now she was forced to bring out the compass. She opened it, holding the item cupped in her hands. She knew that she was traveling east, so she faced the eastern side towards that. She also knew that the land past the castle was south, so she was able to find those directions. What was strange was that the hand did not follow the direction she was traveling in; not very well. But that wasn't the strangest thing about the compass. It glowed… Silvery blue, once she put it in her hands, and the hand in it did not stop pointing at one direction. Then she realized that the map was also glowing. Bianca took it out to look at it, and found that the spot marked 'Hunters of Artemis' glowed that same color. She gasped, and came to the conclusion that the compass and map had to be magical. They were obviously connected, too… She realized that magic _was_ real… And that it really _could_ be used… Perhaps it could save them in the war, then…

Bianca followed the map and compass, gazing at both items with wonder in her eyes the whole time, her mind coming up with different ways as to how these items could be applied elsewhere, and if they could save the realm. She wanted to play with it too, and see how the compass worked, because it seemed to activate the map once it, itself was activated by her holding it in her hands. Maybe it could be applied to another situation… Somehow used in another way… No matter what the answers were; the compass fascinated her, and her spirit was lifted, and she shed no more tears. Instead, Bianca found the childlike excitement rushing through her, and she'd forgotten the seriousness of the situation enough to feel alive that night.

She knew she was there when she saw the silver tents. Silvery grey wolves stood guard in a circle in front of them. They began to howl as soon as they saw Bianca and her horse near. Birds—falcons—in the trees, also keeping watch, screeched. The princess got off her horse, closing the compass in her hands. She pulled the hood of her cloak off, and held the reins of her horse to keep him still. She held her hands up submissively to show that she meant no harm.

"You have ten seconds to tell me who you are before I am forced to set my hunters upon you." A young woman in a silver dress appeared, holding a silver bow with a matching silver arrow nocked, aimed at Bianca. This had to be Lady Artemis.

"Princess Bianca, daughter of King Hades." Bianca called out quickly, her heart racing.

"Prove it." A young woman, just taller than Lady Artemis, quickly appeared; also holding a bow with a nocked arrow.

"I… I have a painting." Bianca pulled out the canvas with the black ribbon. She unrolled it, and showed it to them. "And before you ask me why I am here, the Oracle—Rachel told me that this was my destiny… That I need to fight in this war with you."

"Phoebe, confiscate the horse. Look through the saddle bags. Then, bring our own expert on that part of the monarchy to my tent." Lady Artemis instructed. "Zoe, you and I will have to search the girl." A large woman, who came from behind a tent, took the painting from Bianca's hands.

"Please, be careful with that!" Bianca cried out, her eyes bulging in panic. "I… It's all I have of my brother and sister now." Her voice quaked.

"It looks authentic, so be gentle with her possessions." Lady Artemis told Phoebe as she and Zoe—the woman next to Lady Artemis—lowered their bows. Zoe stepped forward, and took Bianca by the arm. She was led to the biggest tent in the large circle, and forced in the very center of the room. Lady Artemis picked up a large dagger, and rested that hand on her thigh with her other hand resting on top of that. "Bianca… I trust you understand what kinds of times these are?" Lady Artemis asked, sounding the slightest bit weary. Bianca nodded, not knowing where this was going. "And while I did get a message from the Oracle, we have to make sure that you are who you say you are. You know not of what creatures lurk in these woods, working for the giants. So we must search you."

"I have weapons hidden on my person." Bianca blurted out. "And… And this compass." She held the compass out to the leader of the Hunters. She took it, and opened it, inspecting the tool. After a moment, she gasped.

"Rachel… The Oracle… She put a will o' the wisp in here…" Lady Artemis murmured, entranced with the compass, the way Bianca had been. "And she commanded it to direct you towards your fate."

"My Lady, might I look?" Zoe asked. Lady Artemis granted the Hunter her turn. "You're right. This… This changes everything." She was mesmerized by the compass. "Princess Bianca… Thank you for coming." The two women had clearly heard the prophecy about Bianca ending the war.

"Thank you." Bianca murmured, very confused about what the will o' the wisp meant.

"Zoe, you can tell the Lieutenant that she may go back to bed." Lady Artemis informed her right-hand woman. "We no longer need her."

"Yes, my lady." Zoe exited the tent.

"Come, make yourself comfortable." Lady Artemis beckoned Bianca closer. "You may remove your weapons in order to be more comfortable." The princess smiled gratefully, and shed her sword and belt, then removed the knives from their concealed places. "Sit with me." Bianca obediently sat down on a cushion surrounding a low table. Now that she was able to look around, she could see that there was a sleeping arrangement on the floor by the entrance, a cook stove off to the side, and cushions surrounding a low table, probably for battle planning and meals.

"So you've heard the prophecy." Bianca confirmed. Lady Artemis nodded, smiling faintly. Her eyes were the grey of the moon. Her hair was auburn, put into a braid. Her skin was lightly tanned.

"Yes, I have." The woman sighed. "Hylla, leader of the Amazons, has heard of it, though not the full thing. You see, she does not have anyone who fits the description under her command. I do."

"What am I supposed to do?" The princess whispered. "I've never heard the prophecy."

"The prophecy may or may not be about you." Lady Artemis admitted. "So you may rest easy for now. I do know that you have the potential to be a great warrior, no matter whether the prophecy is or isn't about you. I can see it. You have the determination to fight for those you love." Bianca nodded, pressing her lips together. She was caught off her guard by a yawn that overtook her. "You are tired." Lady Artemis observed. Bianca nodded, slightly embarrassed by the yawn.

"I'd like to sleep, if that's alright." Bianca murmured.

"It is. We can continue this conversation at another time." Lady Artemis nodded once, before turning to the tent entrance. "Zoe," She called out, her voice slightly raised.

"Yes, my Lady." Zoe entered the tent.

"Bring Bianca to Phoebe's tent. We'll find another arrangement for her in the morning, but this will work for the time being." Lady Artemis ordered. "Bianca, your belongings will be returned to you in the morning." Bianca nodded, and was led out of the tent, and Zoe led her to one tent in the circle.

"In here." Zoe instructed, pulling the flap. "Phoebe, you will have a tent mate for tonight. Lady Artemis's orders." The girl called Phoebe groaned, moving over to one side of the tent, leaving the other for Bianca. There were furs and cushions inside the tent. Bianca entered the tent. Zoe dropped the tent flap, walking away. Bianca carefully undressed until she was wearing just a shirt and breeches. She left the rest of her clothing in a small pile in the corner of the tent. She lay down on some of the cushions, and pulled a fur around herself. She found the bed soft and warm and fell asleep within minutes, despite all that had happened in the day.

She eventually awoke to the sound of girls chattering. Bianca sat up, the blanket falling away from her. She reached for the clothing she'd shed the night before. Once she was dressed; her hair braided into a tight braid again, she exited the tent, looking around. She squinted when the sun blinded her a bit.

"I see you're awake." Zoe remarked, as she approached the bleary eyed girl.

"Good morning." Bianca murmured shyly.

"It's past noon." The elder girl informed her. "You're lucky that we're just training today." Bianca swallowed, nodding. "Follow me." Bianca was led through the trees. She glanced over her shoulder, realizing that once she left the circle of tents, they were very difficult to see, because they blended in with the forest around them. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She whispered in wonder.

"If you're wondering about the tents, they're made of a magic fabric." Zoe informed Bianca. "If you've noticed, our tunics are made from the same fabric." Bianca turned to look back at the taller girl, realizing that her clothing blended into the trees. She gasped, enchanted by the magic.

"Wow." Bianca murmured.

"Never seen magic at work before?" Zoe raised an eyebrow. Bianca shook her head, blushing slightly. "Lady Artemis is very in touch with nature, so she mastered the art of magic from a young age. We use it for battle." Bianca was intrigued by this. "My Lady, Bianca is awake." Zoe approached Lady Artemis, whose entire dress blended in with the trees. The woman turned to Bianca.

"Hello again, Bianca." Lady Artemis nodded slightly.

"Hello." Bianca chewed her lip nervously.

"So do you wish to join my hunt?" Zoe stepped back once Lady Artemis asked this question.

"Yes." Bianca decided. "I want to fight."

"There are rules for joining the Hunt, however." Lady Artemis warned. "Unless I release you from your duties, you must remain loyal to only me. You are to reject the company of men, and you absolutely may not take a man as your lover. Usually, I do not allow the option of being released from your duties, but these are times where the Amazons and Hunters must accept temporary members. Another reason is that you are a princess, and if we are to have any queens that rule the land, without kings, then we must release you from your duty."

"I want to join." Bianca said, determined.

"Repeat after me." Zoe spoke up. "'I pledge myself to Lady Artemis.'" Bianca glanced at the mentioned woman, who nodded once.

"I pledge myself to Lady Artemis." Bianca repeated.

"'I turn my back on the company of men, embrace maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'" Zoe continued.

"I turn my back on the company of men, embrace maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Bianca chewed on her lip.

"I accept your pledge, Bianca." Lady Artemis announced. Bianca felt stronger, and her senses felt heightened. "Zoe, help her find the uniform in her size, and burn what she has now." She turned to Bianca. "It is a rite of passage. You are one of us now. You must dress like us. Nonmagical clothing slows us down, so we use it to fuel the camp fire." Bianca pursed her lips, nodding. She was led back to Lady Artemis's tent, and Zoe went inside, coming back out with silver garments and black boots in her arms.

"You can remove the undergarments you got from the castle." Zoe informed her. "The tunics are, after all, magic." Bianca nodded. Zoe turned her back in order to give Bianca a little bit of privacy. Bianca quickly and carefully dressed herself in the new clothing, which fit perfect, and felt more comfortable and right than any other clothing she'd ever worn. The tunic was snug, but also loose. Bianca could actually move around in it. And the breeches clung to her legs, but they didn't restrict her. The boots were black leather that already felt worn. They were perfect for running in.

"So we burn these now." Bianca murmured. "The Oracle gave these to me."

"She knew that you'd have to burn them." Zoe assured her. "They served you well, and they probably served her well, but now you are a part of the sisterhood." Bianca met Zoe's eyes. "I see a bit of myself in you, Bianca. Though, not nearly as much as I see someone else."

"And who is that?" Bianca asked, curious.

"You'll meet her soon." Zoe promised. "We must first get you a bow and quiver. Hunting knives too. Are you very familiar with these weapons?"

"Yes. Rachel taught me how to use them, but not nearly as much as she taught me how to use a sword." She answered.

"She knew that you'd learn from us." Zoe observed. "Follow me." Bianca found that this time, she could see the silver of the clothing and tents.

"I can see…" She murmured.

"That is because you are one of us now. You wear the fabric. The magic is now inside of you. You can see it." Zoe explained. "The will 'o the wisp helped you to see it earlier, but now you can see it for yourself." Bianca felt empowered by everything that had happened so far. Now, she could fight. She used magical items. She was accepted into a sisterhood of Hunters.

Zoe brought her to Lady Artemis, who sat on a rock, running her fingers along a silver bow as though looking for any flaws. There was a quiver full of arrows by her feet. In fact, everything was silver. Bianca noticed that everyone had a bit of a silver halo around them.

"It is nice to see you as one of us." Lady Artemis commented, smiling with satisfaction. "I have made you your bow. It is the right size for your stature, and you will find that no matter what kind of shooting you find is your talent, it will mold to that." She handed the bow to Bianca. It felt warm in her hand… Right… "And here is your quiver." Lady Artemis handed the next item to her. Bianca put it over her shoulder. This also felt right. "Put this on." Bianca was next handed a black leather belt with little pockets for knives. Then she was handed the knives, which looked to be made out of silver. The handles were bound in black leather. Bianca put them into the pockets.

"Now, I will bring you to your mentor." Zoe placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from Lady Artemis, who was still smiling that smile of satisfaction.

Bianca was led to a tall girl with short black hair that had been shaved up the back, and was only a few inches on the top. The girl was lithe and pale. When she turned around, there was a confident smirk on her face. She had a few freckles on her eagle-like features. The girl's eyes were a stormy blue, and they looked as though they might crackle with electricity. There was a spear strapped to her back, along with a circular shield.

"Are you the newest sister?" The girl asked, grinning once she saw Bianca.

"Yes. This is Bianca, daughter of King Hades." Zoe explained. "Bianca, this is Thalia… Daughter of King Zeus." A look of realization passed over both girls once they knew who the other was. "I believe you will have much in common, so it is Lady Artemis's belief that Thalia should take you as her apprentice, Bianca. Thalia is my co-lieutenant." Bianca wasn't sure how she felt about being the apprentice of this girl, even if they technically knew each other. They never really talked. Thalia used to be kind of isolated. That's why Bianca didn't recognize her at first. The last time she'd ever seen Princess Thalia (this had been before the war began), she'd had long hair going down her back, was wearing attire for a ball, and she stood in a corner looking miserable. At the time, Thalia had been fifteen years old. She was a little bit older than Bianca, herself, was. A bit more than a year. She was pretty sure that Thalia was currently nineteen.

The two girls stared at each other in surprise.

"It's nice to see you again." Bianca tried awkwardly to make the situation less awkward. Thalia swallowed, looking a bit ill for a moment, and then she forced a smile.

"It's nice to see you again too, Bianca." Thalia didn't look nearly as confident now…

"Lady Artemis is beckoning me." Zoe announced. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The woman turned and left them standing in front of one another.

"When did you run away?" Bianca asked softly.

"Do you know how to shoot an arrow?" Thalia asked, deflecting Bianca's question.

"Yes, of course. The Oracle taught me." Bianca answered, confused by the other girl's evasion, but deciding to leave it alone for the time being.

"Then let's get to work." Thalia's confident smile returned.

* * *

 **A/N: Does anyone even like this story? Bc I'm seriously considering not writing anything more for this fanfiction profile once I finish this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry about forgetting to update! I've been caught up with school and all that, talking to my tumblr friends, and writing stuff (for a fandom I don't post on this account) so i kept forgetting. I am NOT abandoning this story as it is all written out and waiting to be posted.**

* * *

Bianca had never known that archery could exhaust one so much. There was a break at noon for them to get something to eat and some water to drink. She was introduced to several Hunters. She was trying to remember all of the names, but she knew that she couldn't. Not after all of the things Thalia had told her to remember when shooting at even a stationary object. Apparently, Rachel had only taught her enough to get by. Bianca was good at sword fighting, but she supposed that the Oracle had known that she wouldn't be able to teach her archery nearly as well as the Hunters would. But goodness… Bianca still had a lot of learning and practicing before she could ever even begin to call herself proficient compared to these girls. They could run and climb with their bows, somehow not falling as they took both hands away to shoot at a moving target. They could fire at another arrow and hit it. The accuracy that each Hunter seemed to have mesmerized Bianca. She aspired to one day be as good of a Hunter as everyone else.

After the afternoon session of training, Bianca's entire body was tired. She was still in shape from training with the Oracle, but somehow she felt like she'd just started her training again once Thalia began to teach her how to really use a bow and arrow.

She was relieved when dinner was announced as the sun began to set, and they all sat in a circle around the fire, and filled their bowls with stew. Before they began to eat, Lady Artemis stood up, and Zoe stood beside her.

"My Hunters, as you may be aware by now, we have someone new amongst us." Lady Artemis announced. "She arrived last night. Bianca." She gestured towards Bianca, who gave a small wave. She blushed a bit. Thalia grinned. There was a little bit of applause as Artemis sat back down next to Zoe. Everyone began to dig into their stew. Bianca was ravenous.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in weeks." Thalia observed, quirking an eyebrow. There was a hint of a smile on her face.

"You wore me out." Bianca shrugged, smiling back at Thalia. "Thanks for being my mentor."

"Lady Artemis always has a reason for having us do certain things." She shrugged. Bianca knew that Thalia didn't seem to want to talk about running away, to her, so she'd respect that. She wouldn't ask too many questions, and hopefully she and Thalia could be good friends.

After Bianca devoured two large bowls of stew, Thalia brought her to a certain tent that they were apparently supposed to share. There was a small lantern hanging from the top.

"It's not quite what we had when we lived in castles, but it's nice." Thalia remarked. "It's comfy. Anyway, the right side is mine." The furs on the right side were a bit messy, and the cushions were spread out underneath the furs. On Bianca's side, the furs were all folded up and the cushions were in a stack.

"Alright." Bianca replied. "Do you snore or sleep talk?"

"I do snore, but Phoebe told me that it's not too loud." Thalia explained, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"I've only had to share a room with my brother and sister, so I've never had to sleep in the same room as anyone who snored. Well… My father does, but the last time I slept in his room was when I was a baby." Bianca was trying to get a bit of conversation out of Thalia.

"You have a sister?" Thalia looked genuinely surprised and confused, furrowing her eyebrows, though her eyes widened. Bianca realized what she'd just said. She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out.

"No, no. I mean… I mean I slept in the same tent with Phoebe last night, and she didn't seem to snore. I called her my sister because I'm part of the sisterhood now." Bianca managed not to stammer too much. Nobody outside of the castle (except for the Oracle, but she knew everything and didn't count) knew that Hazel was Hades's daughter. Some people who lived in the castle didn't even know. But everybody that knew had to stay in the castle, for fear that they may tell someone (again, except for the Oracle). How stupid did Bianca have to be; casually giving out royal secrets like that?! She was angry with herself.

"Oh… Alright…" Thalia didn't look too convinced, and Bianca mentally kicked herself for that. She was seventeen; how could she not know better than to not spew private information like that to the first stranger she talked to?!

"Um… Good night." Bianca murmured, arranging her furs so that she was lying on half, and her head would be resting on a mountain of cushions. The rest of the furs would go on top of her. She took off her boots and belt with the hunting knives, and then carefully placed her newly acquired bow and quiver on the bottom of the tent next to that. Funny, she had barely noticed that her weapons were there throughout the meal and up to this moment.

She crawled into her little bed, curling up comfortably.

Thalia sighed deeply before blowing out the lantern.

Bianca was roused from her slumber by the sound of a wooden flute being played as someone walked past their tent. She was confused. It didn't even look light out, judging by the light that was let in by the tent flaps. She sat up, looking to Thalia. The other girl began putting on her boots, having sat up and gotten out from underneath her pile of furs. Deciding to follow Thalia because she knew what she was doing, Bianca got out of her bed and began to put on her own boots. Then her belt, and then she put her quiver over her shoulder, and finally her bow. Both seemed to disappear on her, as did the hunting knives. They didn't seem to be there until she reached for them.

Over breakfast, they ate porridge with nuts and berries mixed in with milk and water goblets for each person. They were all sitting around the fire in a circle. Some girls put down their bowls in order to braid other girls' hair as they talked. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and it was just barely light out. Bianca was startled by a tap on her shoulder from the side that was not Thalia.

"Would you like me to braid your hair?" The girl asked. She had black hair and eyes that were beautiful, but Bianca wasn't quite sure what color they were. Mesmerized she nodded, softly thanking the girl, whose braid was draped nicely over her shoulder. She turned her head, and felt the other girl carefully take out the braid that had previously been in her hair. Bianca carefully resumed eating, doing her best not to move her head. Thalia caught sight of what was going on and grinned.

"Good morning, Silena." Those were the first words that Bianca had heard out of Thalia that morning.

"Good morning to you too, Thalia." The girl—Silena—replied back to Thalia.

"Hello, Clarisse." Thalia leaned forward; smiling at the girl who sat on Silena's other side. There was a hint of amusement in Thalia's features. "Sleep well last night?"

"Shut up." Clarisse grumbled back. "Usually nobody's up that late to hear us." Bianca was confused by what they were talking about.

"Those two were." Thalia nodded towards Lady Artemis and Zoe.

"Aren't they always?" Clarisse replied, grinning. Bianca was so lost…

"What're you talking about?" She finally vocalized her confusion.

"Nothing important." Thalia assured her. "We Hunters gossip."

"They're talking about making love." Silena explained kindly and helpfully. Thalia grimaced once she saw that Bianca was even more confused.

"I know that a husband and a wife do that to have children…" Bianca muttered. "But two girls?"

"It's called being a lesbian." Silena informed her in a gentle tone. "When girls love only other girls in a romantic way, it's called being a lesbian."

"I'm a lesbian." Clarisse said proudly.

"I'm bisexual." Silena added. "That means I love both boys and girls." Bianca was left thinking about this once Silena finished off her braid, and they all finished breakfast. They were then to go back to their tents and pack them up. Thalia showed Bianca how to do it; just say a few strange words, and they were able to fold them up to the size of a small book. She was intrigued by how the Hunters used magic in almost everything they did.

"Still thinking about lesbianism and bisexuality?" Thalia teased. A girl was burying the fire with dirt so that they could move their camp closer to the battlefield. The hawks would carry their luggage because they were all trained and loyal to Artemis.

"I thought that only women and men could be together." Bianca explained. "You've got to know how I feel, Thalia. You probably went through trying to comprehend this as well." Thalia's features softened.

"I did." She admitted. "All of the Hunters except for you and I have sworn off men forever. Silena's husband died within the first year war, so she came to be a Hunter because she was left childless, had almost no money, and had to do something to avenge her husband's death. Clarisse came as soon as war broke out, and she wasn't allowed to do anything to fight. They met and fell in love." Thalia shrugged. "Silena didn't think she'd ever be able to move on from her husband's death, so she swore off all men. Clarisse just had no interest in getting married, so it just worked out for her."

"And Lady Artemis and Zoe love one another?" Bianca clarified.

"Yep." Thalia smiled. "Zoe and Lady Artemis were the first Hunters. They've been together for many years. You can tell by the way they look at each other; Zoe will do anything for Lady Artemis, and vice versa. That's what real love looks like." Bianca nodded thoughtfully.

As the Hunters began to move towards their next camping spot, the grey wolves led the way, and the hawks soared above them. Lady Artemis was at the head of the group, and Zoe at the back. Each woman had a wolf by her side, and a hawk on her shoulder. The Hunters all walked confidently, like nothing in the woods could touch them. Bianca watched everyone else as they chatted with one another; telling stories and jokes. She tailed Thalia because she didn't quite feel like she fit into the group enough to talk to anyone else yet. Thalia was very popular among the Hunters, as it turned out. They sang songs that Bianca did not know the words to, and rode on one another's shoulders. They laughed and were loud and rambunctious… Unlike any other girls Bianca had ever known. They were so free and just didn't care. She wanted to be like them, but felt like she needed an invitation. So she watched them, finally understanding how this was a sisterhood, and not just a group of warriors. They were so much more. They were a family. One that was happier than any family Bianca had ever witnessed. There was familial love between everyone.

She'd only really seen or felt that between herself, Hazel, and Nico, but this was a group of many young women. How could they all love each other that much? How could they all get along?

Some girls had grabbed onto tree branches and were now moving from tree to tree without falling. Bianca had never seen something like that before. When one jumped down, she was caught by her sisters, and lifted onto someone's shoulders. It was as though none of these girls was afraid of dying or getting injured. They weren't careful at all.

"Hey Bianca, want to ride on my shoulders?" Thalia offered, grinning. She seemed to have just remembered about the shorter girl walking behind her, and decided that she might enjoy a little bit of fun too.

"That's a nice offer." Bianca remarked nervously.

"Are you accepting or declining?" Thalia placed a hand on Bianca's back, guiding her so that they were walking side by side. Thalia's lazy but confident grin made the offer extremely tempting.

"C'mon, newbies should get to try it out." One girl said, nudging Bianca.

"I suppose I'll try it." Bianca decided. She let out a small yelp when she was lifted by some girls and placed on Thalia's shoulders.

"Sit up straight or else you'll fall." Thalia warned. "For once, posture is everything with us. If you feel like you're going to fall, stretch out your arms." Thalia placed her hands on Bianca's knees. Honestly, Bianca was terrified at first, but then she saw the girls surrounding her, a lot of them smiling up at her as she stretched her arms out. Some branches hit the top of her head, and leaves fell. But Bianca was alright. Nothing bad was happening. She found that she was actually… Enjoying herself?

Especially when open patches of sunshine hit her face and warmed her skin for a brief moment. Bianca closed her eyes and soaked it up.

"Fun, isn't it?" Silena called out to her. Bianca turned her head to look at the young woman, who rode on Clarisse's shoulders. Bianca smiled and nodded.

"I've never felt like this before." She remarked.

"Carefree?" Silena offered.

"Yes." Bianca was a bit surprised that Silena knew how she was feeling. It probably showed on her face, because Silena quickly explained.

"Most of us experience that for the first time shortly after joining the Hunters. We may be heading to battle, but that doesn't mean we cannot have fun." Silena grinned, throwing her head back, and letting out a loud laugh.

Bianca could have immediately sobered up upon thinking about the war. She could've thought of her siblings and how she was supposed to be fighting for them. She could've remembered that she was supposed to try to end the war. That flashed through her mind, but she rejected it. War and battle did have a time, but it was not then. For now, she'd enjoy herself and not care about anything else that could or would happen. She deserved the freedom from responsibility, because she could not remember another time when she had it. She was no longer representing the royal family. She was no longer a role model to anyone. She was now just herself, doing what she'd chosen to do. Sure, she would later be doing things for her kingdom, realm, and family, but this was for her right then. Her insides felt like they were soaring through the air. She quickly picked up on the next song that the Hunters were singing and shouted along with them.

By noon, they had found their next camp, near the edge of the woods.

"Hunters, we are close to the warriors who fight upon the battlefield each day." Artemis announced. "I must warn you that they will not be happy to see us here. They will be angry if we are spotted. So I must ask that you move in silence, with your feet on the ground. I am sorry that I have to ask this of you, but I cannot afford to let them attack you; my sisters, because they cannot handle the fact that we too are warriors." There were many scoffs and jeers amongst the girls as they had to go onto the ground again. Thalia quickly bowed her head so that Bianca slid right off her shoulders and into her arms. Bianca refrained from shrieking, as she was held like a bride in Thalia's arms for a moment, where they made eye contact. She blushed, and Thalia carefully put her down on her feet gently.

Now, the women stood up straight, their gaze straight ahead as they marched through the woods and to the camp site of Lady Artemis's choosing. Lady Artemis gave them the signal to set up their tents in a circle. Thalia showed Bianca how to grab a few sticks to prop it up, and suddenly it was fully set up. Everyone made quick work of setting up the camp site, so they all moved to begin training some more for a little while.

Thalia was still teaching Bianca how to properly hit a stationary target. Apparently, she was doing alright, but she was just not doing it perfectly enough to be able to move on. She also needed to get faster at drawing her bow and nocking an arrow. A few girls helped Thalia out with teaching Bianca, and Bianca found that their tips actually helped a lot. She felt welcomed by the small gesture of one girl calling out that Bianca's stance didn't look natural enough yet, or another pointing out that Bianca's grip wasn't right either.

They only spent an hour or so practicing, until Lady Artemis called them to come and have some dinner, though it was still the middle of the day. Bianca was confused until Lady Artemis stood up, a look of stoic determination on her face.

"Hunters… My sisters… Tonight when the moon rises, we shall head back into battle!" Lady Artemis announced. "We have been fighting ever since this war started. We have done more damage to the giants' side than the men who fight against the rebel humans. We have taken down entire giants by ourselves. We have saved villages and countless lives. Just because we are women doesn't mean we are weak; we have proven this time and time again. Now we shall fight again. Tonight, we shall take down as many giants as possible. The Amazons are fighting them when we are not. After tonight, we shall let them have a break so that they can recuperate and resume training again. We shall let them have three days; just like they allowed us, and then we shall both take one day off to fight together. We are strong, and we are warriors! We shall show everyone what we are made of, and what we have to offer. We will be the strong forces of nature that we are!" The Hunters all cheered, including Bianca.

Bianca wasn't sure that she was quite ready to head out onto the battlefield, so once everyone was heading off to bed, to sleep the afternoon away, she approached Lady Artemis's tent. She chewed on her lip nervously before moving the tent flap open. Lady Artemis was sitting inside, and turned to her with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Bianca." The woman nodded her head. "I was expecting you. Come in." Bianca tentatively approached her leader. "I know that you don't feel ready for the battlefield. And I agree. In fact, I just sent Zoe to fetch Thalia."

"I didn't see Zoe." Bianca remarked.

"Zoe was checking on some of our youngest sisters first." Lady Artemis explained. "They will also be withheld from battle. We get new recruits somewhat frequently, so you and Thalia will not be the only ones watching from a distance. I trust Thalia to keep all of you safe. She is important for our plans for the future, so when someone needs to be kept back, we ask her to do so." The younger girl nodded.

"I can't believe that you're asking me to stay out of battle yet _again."_ Thalia groaned, striding into the tent with an unhappy look on her face. "Lady Artemis, with all due respect, I want to fight, not babysit."

"Thalia, you know why I ask you to watch over the newest Hunters." Lady Artemis replied calmly.

"I do, but I don't like it." Thalia protested. "I can't just sit on the sidelines every time. I have to do _something!_ Remember what I did last time?"

"Yes, but that takes a lot out of you." Lady Artemis reminded Thalia. "I don't want you to be unconscious on the battlefield from trying new tricks every single time. I trust you, but I fear that you may not know when to stop." Thalia pursed her lips.

"This is the last time I will let myself stay on the sidelines." She announced. "After tonight, I will join my sisters in battle."

"That is reasonable." Lady Artemis admitted with a sigh. "I am sorry that you've been so unhappy with your post, but I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not a porcelain doll. I have proven that on multiple occasions. I don't want to be treated like one anymore." Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. "And if you don't want Bianca on the battlefield, she can protect the other newbies. You said that she is good at swordplay, which makes up for the training she still needs in archery."

"That does sound like a good idea, but I was thinking on having her fend off any men that try to interrupt what we are doing." Lady Artemis suggested. "Bianca, which idea do you prefer?"

"I want to help you fight the giants." Bianca told them decisively. "I will join you on the battlefield if you think I am ready."

"You have it in you, but you just have not seen the battlefield before, so I believe that you should hang back this first night." Lady Artemis replied. "Thalia knows our battle formations and the terms we use for them. She will teach you."

"Thank you, my Lady." Bianca bowed her head.

"Thalia, we have more to discuss." Lady Artemis said. "Bianca, you may go. Thalia, sit." The two girls once considered princesses exchanged places. Bianca went back into the tent she and Thalia shared. It was strange, going to bed when it was still very light outside, but she did it anyway. She found that she was actually able to fall asleep after a while. She did not feel or hear Thalia come back into the tent, but she was there when Bianca was awoken by the sound of the flute. It was a different tune than that morning. Night was now falling. This tune sounded more suited for leading them into battle. Bianca and Thalia got ready as quickly as possible. Hunters were coming out and began putting face paint on in order to look fierce and terrifying. All of them had a crescent moon in the middle of their foreheads. Thalia did not put any on, but looked it longingly, so Bianca did not put any on. A few smaller girls, some no older than Nico or Hazel, stood with Thalia and Bianca.

"Ready to see what the war actually looks like?" Thalia asked, quirking an eyebrow. Bianca bit her lip, but nodded once. She wasn't sure what ready was supposed to mean in regards to war and fighting. But she knew that the time to face it was now, so whether she was truly ready or not, this was going to happen.

Almost all of the Hunters, save for Bianca and Thalia's little group, followed Lady Artemis out of the camp. Thalia led them in another direction. She began to climb a tree, so Bianca did what she did, and the four other girls with them did the same. Thalia moved from one tree to another, which scared Bianca a bit, but she did it because she trusted Thalia. She was fine, despite almost falling a few times. Eventually they reached a large and thick branch in an oak tree that held all six of them. They were very high up in the air… So much so that it made Bianca dizzy to look straight down. But she could see the giants for the first time. Sure, Rachel had shown her drawings, but those had not prepared Bianca for what she was seeing now.

The giants were horrifyingly disgusting and ugly. All of their faces and attire was different, but they were all grotesque. They all held weapons, and seemed to be taking out the few men fighting against them one by one, as if it were fun. The men that were fighting the giants barely came up to their waists, or sometimes their knees. Mainly, the fighting lay between two opposing sides of humans. The rebels and the royal army, Bianca knew. Before, she'd been able to guess why nobody wanted to have to fight, but now she could really see: it seemed futile. The humans were just barely holding the giants back. And there were so many fallen warriors just lying there. Bianca's heart sank as she exhaled, thinking of all of the fathers, brothers, and sons that would never again wake up.

Thalia heard this, and placed a firm hand on Bianca's shoulder. The shorter girl placed a hand on the older girl's hand. It was warm and felt firm and strong.

It was intense, watching men fall and die before her very eyes.

But then the Hunters marched out. They were like knights in silver clothing, holding silver bows. Lady Artemis called out a command and the Hunters quickly spread out, but they advanced at the nearest giant.

"They're going to do Amphitheater." Thalia informed them. "The closest to the giants will aim lower on them as they shoot, and the ones further away will aim higher. This slows the giants down. Luckily, our quivers never seem to run out of arrows."

"What do they do to finish the giants off?" Bianca asked.

"It depends. Usually Lady Artemis will get a few well-placed arrows in, which will pierce the veins and heart of the giant, or the lungs. It is a slow and painful death for the giants, but if they try to get up again, Zoe has a sword to slit their throats or behead them." Thalia answered. "Sometimes, I do something a little bit… Special… But it takes a lot of energy out of me, and I can only sometimes do it. It's not safe to practice." Bianca was taken aback at how gruesome things really were, but what should she have expected? It's not like giants were intelligent or able to listen to reason.

Bianca watched the Hunters move through night, slowly taking down giant after giant. Just how many were there? Why were there always more?

She witnessed men die, giants fall, and Hunters also fall. But someone always took their bodies away from the conflict.

"Zoe." Thalia explained. "She tends to the injured during the battle. Lady Artemis is the best healer, but Zoe and Phoebe are the second best."

Whenever Thalia explained something, all Bianca could do was grimly nod once. It wasn't Thalia's fault, though. This was the first time that Bianca had to witness the ugly truth that was war and battle. This had to stop as soon as possible.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a comment or somethin idk.**


	7. Chapter 7

When morning rose, half the Hunters were left with Zoe on the battlefield, where they would fight until dusk. At dawn and dusk, the group of Hunters would rotate. Now, Bianca and Thalia had to go back to the camp with the four girls that were with them, and see the aftermath of the battle. Thalia had told them that the tired and injured Hunters would rest during the day, and then make their comeback at sundown. Lady Artemis would help them heal and recuperate. She was so strong in the area nature magic…

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked, once she and Bianca were back in their tent. Bianca had seen wounded Hunters, and it was a horrid sight, coupled with watching the battle overnight. She was practically in shock from the things she'd seen. She hadn't even been able to begin imagining how awful things were.

"Why did humans attack our sisters?" She asked, her voice sounding echoey in her own head.

"The rebels attacked us because they think we should just give up and let the giants win." Thalia said softly, moving to sit next to Bianca. "The army that was rounded up by the kings attacked us because we were wounding their honor because we are the real heroes and warriors. Despite all that we do, they don't want our help."

"But they have to know that they need it!" Bianca remarked, aghast. "Our realm would be completely taken over by giants, if it weren't for us female warriors."

"They know that, deep down inside, but they don't want to admit how futile it'd be if we didn't do what we do." Thalia explained with a sigh. "The giants keep coming and coming. It seems that the supply of them is infinite. It takes us time to take down each one. We can't keep up with all of them all of the time. But we do all that we can, because in the end, even if, in the end, we cannot fight them off, then at least we will have tried and done all that we could to resist. Most of us would rather die fighting for freedom than live under the giants' control." Thalia grimaced. "Frankly, even if we cannot save ourselves from the giants, then the only thing that matters is that we put up a good fight. We cannot just give up because it seems like they are endless. I know that thinking like this may not comfort you, but I find that it helps me to be able to sleep at night and get out of bed each morning. This is how we keep our morale up."

"Would you kill yourself if the giants took over the realm?" Bianca asked softly.

"Probably." Thalia admitted. "I want to be free, and I don't think that the giants would allow for that, if they took over. So, I guess you could say that I'm willing to die for my cause."

"You could say that for me too." Bianca murmured. "Thank you, Thalia." The two girls smiled at each other, then crawled into their respective beds to sleep the day away. Bianca's dreams were less than pleasant, as she saw more war and death. But in her dream, she and Thalia were fighting side by side with swords. There was that grim look upon Thalia's face… A look like they couldn't win the war… That resistance was futile. Bianca then truly realized what it meant for them to go down fighting, as they were surrounded by the enemy, pushed back to back, ready to die

"Bianca! Wake up!" Thalia was shaking her. Bianca gasped as she sat up. "You were having a nightmare… I could hear you crying in your sleep…" Bianca touched her cheeks, and sure enough; they were wet with tears. Her forehead was wet with sweat.

"Thank you." Bianca whispered. "I… Thank you for waking me up."

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked.

"I'll be fine." Bianca's answer wasn't really an answer, she would admit. She hesitated before saying anything else. "I… I don't really want to be alone right now… Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Thalia replied, surprised by the request.

"Whenever Nico would have a nightmare, because he was the next room over, and we shared a fireplace, I'd go into his room, and wake him up. I'd sing to him the way our mother would sing to us… I miss my brother." Bianca found herself saying. "That's why I'm fighting… For him… For them…"

"I'm fighting to be free." Thalia commented. "But I also fight to protect him… He was the only one that I loved. I miss him, but I know I'm better off surrounded by my sisters. I didn't fit in back in my kingdom."

"You never looked happy, once you turned thirteen." Bianca remarked.

"That's because my stepmother told me what was expected of me." Thalia explained. "I didn't want to be any man's queen." Bianca smiled.

"Neither did I." She confessed. She paused. "You had a stepmother too?"

"All of the kings do." Thalia answered. "You didn't know this?" Bianca shook her head. "It's rare for a king to not marry at least twice. I was from my father's first marriage… She was a countess in the kingdom… Generally, the kings marry lower class women first, in order to diversify the royal line, and help prevent very much inbreeding. Then the kings marry another woman, once the first dies… Generally from childbirth or illness. Mine died in childbirth."

"My mother died in childbirth with Nico." Bianca murmured. "I was two years old. The only way I remember her is because of my nursemaid talking about her. I'm sorry about your mother, though."

"That's part of being a princess, though." Thalia said bitterly. "Your mother dies…"

"I'm still sorry that your mother died." Bianca murmured.

"If she hadn't died, then I wouldn't have Jason." Thalia shrugged. "His mother is the queen."

"My stepmother never had children." Bianca shrugged. "But…" She hesitated. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Thalia answered.

"I really do have a sister." Bianca confessed. "Her name is Hazel. She's my half-sister. When my father was grieving over my mother's death, we were at our summer home, and he took a liking to one of the dancers… She's not supposed to exist, so we just called her our royal playmate. The problem is… I feel like my father loves her more than he loves either Nico or myself."

"I'm sorry." Thalia offered a grimace. "People think that being royalty is some amazing thing, because you are rich, and people's jobs are to lay down their lives for you and take care of you, but in all honesty… That's not enough to make you happy."

"The happiest I've ever been is here." Bianca commented.

"That's exactly how I feel." They smiled small smiles at one another.

"My main reason for fighting was to protect Nico and Hazel from the war, but now I know that I have to fight for my freedom." Bianca's voice was soft.

"I wanted to get away." Thalia whispered. "I couldn't just sit around miserable anymore. I couldn't just sit around looking pretty." Bianca tentatively reached for Thalia's hand, and she took it. Thalia looked a bit surprised, but held onto Bianca's hand.

"I understand how you felt." Bianca assured Thalia. Their eyes met, and they smiled faintly. They sat there for a while. There was nothing to be said.

Soon, the flute with the song raising them for battle sounded, and they had to get ready to fight. Bianca had a nervous feeling in her gut. She tried to take deep breaths as she exited the tent. Another girl—Naomi, as her name turned out to be—offered to help Bianca braid her hair. Bianca accepted. Thalia put face paint onto both Bianca's and her own face. Bianca was still nervous, feeling a fluttering in her gut.

Lady Artemis had a sword by her side, as well as the rest of her weapons, and each Hunter took one as they began to march off into battle. They put it into their belts. Bianca's breathing was shaky as she followed the girls in front of her, off to battle. From her peripheral vision, Bianca could see that Thalia noticed, and was looking at her with concern. Thalia placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"I've got you." Thalia promised. "I'll have your back, if you'll get mine. Everything will be alright. It'll be scary at first, but you'll be okay." Bianca turned her head to look at Thalia with wide eyes.

"I'm terrified." She whispered.

"I know you are. To some degree, all of us are. But we are each other's sisters, and we will help to protect and defend one another. My first battle was terrifying, but I survived, and I'm here today. The first is the most terrifying. I promise that it will get better." Thalia's lips curved up into a faint but grim smile. Bianca grimaced, nodding.

"Hunters, draw your bows. We are moving into the battlefield." Lady Artemis called out. They could see the other Hunters shooting at one giant. "Once this one is dealt with, we shall take over." She then raised her voice and called out. "Moon rotation!"

"Third quarter!" Came the shout from the group of Hunters off in the distance.

"Onwards, my Hunters!" Lady Artemis commanded. They marched forward, and Bianca's heart began to pound in her chest. She began to do her best to take deep breaths. Thalia squeezed her shoulder in comfort. All of them had their bows ready, with an arrow ready to be nocked and fired at a moment's notice. They advanced towards the giants, going past the men who fought against the rebels. They began to yell and jeer at the Hunters.

"You'll be fending them off, if they try to attack us." Thalia informed Bianca. "You're probably more in practice with swordplay than all of us, so it makes sense. You'll also probably do a better job, because now you are protecting your sisters, as well as your siblings." Thalia smiled confidently, and stared into Bianca's eyes. The electric blue felt like a wave of determination washing into Bianca. She swallowed, and gave a nod of conviction.

The giant that the other Hunters were killing finally fell, and they began to retreat. Lady Artemis caught Zoe, who was at the back of that group of Hunters, making sure that nobody was left behind. Lady Artemis brushed Zoe's hair out of her face; the first bit of affection that Bianca had noticed between them. Zoe's lips moved, as she seemed to report how things had gone. Lady Artemis nodded, pecking a kiss to Zoe's forehead, and the two parted, their fingertips brushing against each other as Lady Artemis led the fresh group of Hunters into battle.

"Amphitheater!" Lady Artemis commanded. Thalia took Bianca by the arm and guided her back behind the rows of Hunters drawing their bows and getting into formation. Thalia stepped into the bottom corner closest to the rebels and royal army fighting, moving Bianca so that she stood behind Thalia.

"I trust you, Bianca. You'll protect us." Thalia told her confidently. Thalia turned away and drew her bow, ready to fire arrows at the next giant that they were advancing upon. Bianca drew her silver sword, taking a deep breath, noticing that a few men had left their own battle, and was trying to sneak up on the Hunters. Bianca pressed her lips together. She sheathed her sword, reaching for her bow and nocking an arrow, aiming at the men. They weren't deviating too far from a straight line, so they should be easy to hit. It was almost like a stationary target, except that it was moving towards her. Bianca aimed and released the arrow on one of the rebels, aiming at his legs. He was hit in the thigh and immediately collapsed. She felt something in her gut stir, and it was not a pleasant feeling. She didn't want to kill anyone. She wasn't that type of girl… Right? She was willing to kill giants, but she did not like the idea of murdering a human.

 _If they threaten your sisters, they deserve to die._ A dark part of her mind whispered at her. Bianca swallowed, nocking another arrow, this time aiming at a man from the royal army. He was wearing armor, a sign that he was noble. She couldn't find any chinks in his armor, so she'd have to wait until he was closer. She focused on another rebel. He realized what she was doing, and began to move unpredictably. She wouldn't be able to hit him.

Bianca sighed, putting the arrow back in her quiver, and her bow over her shoulder. She drew her sword, moving forward so that she would be stopping them before they could get too close to her sisters. If they attacked her sisters, then they were also attacking Nico and Hazel by the domino effect. She would lay down her life for these sisters that she had only known for two days (though it seemed like much longer), because with them, she was a part of something bigger. The Hunters of Artemis were truly greater than the sum of their parts. It was a privilege for her to experience the beauty of this.

She charged forward, swinging her sword at the royal warrior. She grit her teeth, ready to knock him out. He met her sword with her own, and she moved quickly, looking for openings to knock him down. She didn't feel guilty for fighting him, for he wore a helmet, and she couldn't see his face.

There was a chink in his armor, and she sliced his flesh. He cried out in pain, and there was now blood on her sword. The sight made Bianca feel a little bit ill, but she took advantage of the fact that he was caught off guard, and planted a foot in the middle of his breast plate, and applied pressure. He fell, crying out as he fell to the ground, weighed down by all of the pieces of armor that had been intended to protect him. She swallowed any feeling she felt rise up in her throat, and then channeled it through fending off the rebels who followed. She did not kill them; she just knocked them out. Bianca did not think that she would be able to live with herself if she killed someone who wasn't doing her or the Hunters any real harm. She had morals, even with everything that was happening. A nagging thought in the back of her mind warned her that her morals could change, and that she could be willing to kill anyone who came after the Hunters. She asked herself if she'd be willing to kill someone who was on their way to harm Nico and Hazel. The answer was yes; plain and simple. She worried about how this realization might change as she fought more.

For the moment, the defining reason why she did not want to kill a warrior coming after the Hunters was that they could defend themselves very easily, as they were currently demonstrating. Nico and Hazel could not. They didn't have the training to do so. So Bianca would be willing to die by stepping in between them and anything that tried to cause them harm.

She just knocked royal warriors on the ground, or knocked them unconscious. If she had to, she'd shoot them in the leg to make sure that they wouldn't be able to follow the Hunters. But Bianca didn't think that she could ever aim to kill. That just wasn't her… Right?

Once Bianca had warded off all of men that had been trying to intervene so far, she turned back around to check on Thalia and her other sisters. They had moved on from the first giant that they had been taking down, and were currently moving on to what looked like their third giant. So far, it did not look like anyone had gotten hurt, but the evening was still young. She still held her sword in her hand as she began to run back to join the Hunters. She couldn't believe how fast she was running. And running with the sword now seemed so effortless suddenly.

She was able to catch up with her new family, and when Thalia glanced back to see who the footsteps belonged to, the elder girl smiled with relief. Bianca stood guard, though she moved with the Hunters as they killed giant after giant, making sure that anybody who got any ideas was unable to carry them out.

Bianca's nose was offended by the scent of rotting corpses. They littered the ground, but previously, she'd been too nervous to truly notice her surroundings. Armies had been forced to retreat a lot over the three years, and wasn't able to bring all dead back to honor them. People had most certainly been left to die too, due to injuries that couldn't be healed, and it would be too much to bring them back. Or maybe there was too much danger to save them, or they had been forgotten. Bianca was finding it a bit hard to breathe, all the possibilities making her head swim a bit. It felt like all of the bodies that she could see, and even the ones that she couldn't see were whispering in her mind how they died, and even showing her. She wanted to scream, but forced herself to clear her mind and concentrate on fighting. To finally get her mind to quiet down, she dropped her sword, pulling her bow off of her shoulder, and as she whirled around; nocking an arrow and firing it at the giant. She did not hit anywhere that would help. She tried again and again, and she got similar results, even missing. But she'd managed to clear her mind; exactly what she'd intended to do. She panted, squeezing her eyes shut. Any distraction was helpful, because then she wasn't focusing on the dead. She stood up straight again, putting her bow over her shoulder, and picking up her sword. She needed to make sure that the Hunters were able to do what they came here to do. She had to remain focused. And she did, though the night was long. Her eyes adjusted, and not only could she see shapes in the dark, but she could see things and big details that made them up. She could see whether a corpse in the distance was wearing armor or not. She could see what weapons each body held or had in them. But she pushed all thoughts featuring them out of her mind. She just couldn't take it.

For, despite all of the times she thought about how she was willing to die for something… Despite the courage she did her best to summon, Bianca was terrified of dying. She didn't want to fade out. She didn't want to never wake up. But she'd learned early on that dedication apparently didn't mean much to people if you weren't willing to die for the thing you were dedicating yourself to. So she had to be willing to die for the Hunters, for her siblings, for Lady Artemis, and for her people. Otherwise her loyalty meant nothing. It meant that she would have to face the thing she feared, but she could never look back and think about how she had faced her fear. Death did not offer that.

Again, Bianca gasped for breath, and Thalia lowered her bow, darting back to place a hand on Bianca's shoulder, and tilt the shorter girl's chin up.

"Are you alright, Bianca?" Thalia asked loudly as to be heard over the wind and sound of the arrows and girls yelling. Bianca's hands immediately flew to Thalia's wrists so that she could anchor herself and take deep breaths again. There were tears in her eyes. Thalia pulled Bianca against herself, and coaxed the other girl's arms around herself, then got to work firing at the giant. Bianca felt herself being grounded by holding onto Thalia. Once Lady Artemis moved to finish off the giant, Thalia detached Bianca from herself, and took the shorter girl's face in her hands. "Are you okay?" Bianca pressed her lips together.

"I'm not sure." She confessed.

"The first battle is always intense. It'll be alright soon." Thalia promised. "And if you can't take it, I will be here for you, and I can take you out of here, if need be."

"But they need you to fight the giants!" Bianca protested. "I'm not important enough to put that aside! We have to have priorities."

" _You_ are my priority." Thalia said firmly. "I know how you feel, because I've felt it before. If it's too intense for you, we'll go back. The sun will rise, and then you can recover, and try again at dusk. But I'm your mentor. I'm not putting you through something you aren't ready for, and then forcing you to stay in that situation." Bianca swallowed.

"What if they need you?"

"They can make do without me. I need to make sure that you're taken care of." Thalia insisted. "You're too important to be sent off to exit the battlefield by yourself." Bianca closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "What do you need?" Thalia asked, her eyes locking with Bianca's in an iron but comforting hold.

"I'm alright now." Bianca promised. "I'll be fine. If I need you again, I'll let you know." Thalia inhaled, releasing Bianca.

"As long as you're sure." The elder girl replied.

"I'm sure." Bianca promised. She managed a determined smile. Thalia gave a nod, and guided her apprentice to the rest of the Hunters as they began to attack the next giant.

Bianca had noticed that giants were stupid, but big. The bigger they were, the stupider they were. They were also slow in their movements, but they apparently had a high pain tolerance, as they could take a lot of arrows to the front before it truly bothering them. Bianca noticed that Thalia's style was aiming for the eyes first. Once the giant would roar in pain, his eyes bleeding, Thalia would move to the throat and/or ribcage to try to pierce the lungs, throat, or heart. Those would begin to kill the giant, but Lady Artemis chose to decapitate the giants with her sword. It was definitely the most effective strategy of making sure that they were dead. Slitting their throats worked, just not as quickly.

As the night wore on, Bianca's head heard whispers and saw flashes of how people had died on this battlefield. It felt like the corpses and skeletons were reaching out to her and trying to pull her down with them. She fought against them in her mind, focusing on Thalia and how she fought. It was a very helpful and welcome distraction. Thalia was graceful but sharp in her movements. She smirked confidently when an arrow went right where she wanted it to, but bared her teeth, nostrils flaring, as she focused on the next shot when the previous one had not hit its target. When Lady Artemis took over to finish the giants off, Thalia would exhale, running her fingers through her hair, a smile of satisfaction hinting on her lips. There was something about this that made Bianca continue to stare at Thalia. She told herself that it was just because she was observing Thalia's technique in shooting at the giant. But she couldn't deny the smile that rose up inside of her every time Thalia glanced back to check on her.

When the other Hunters came to take their place, Thalia wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist to guide her along as they retreated so that they could eat, sleep, and prepare for dusk. Bianca glanced back, her heart pounding. She nearly tripped a few times, but Thalia didn't let her fall.

They were all ravenous when they finally got their meal. Bianca was drowsy once she'd finished off her third helping of meat and plant matter. Thalia was tired too. They could barely get their weapons and boots off of them before they fell asleep.

Again, Bianca had a nightmare. This time, she was standing on a pile of bones, and corpses and skeletons began to pull her down to try to drown her and take her with them. Her heart was pounding as she opened her eyes and gasped to breathe. A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye. She sat up, the furs falling down around her waist, and she focused on the sunlight outside. It would be alright. She was safe. She was with the Hunters. She was with Thalia.

"Bianca?" Thalia asked gently, now sitting up. "You woke me up when you were having your nightmare… I was debating on waking you up, but then you woke up… Are you alright."

"They were trying to drown me." Bianca whispered. Thalia immediately moved next to her.

"Who, the giants?" Thalia wrapped a gentle arm around Bianca's shoulders. Bianca shook her head.

"The skeletons… and the corpses… I can't…" She shook her head. "They were pulling me down. During the battle, they were whispering to me… It was overwhelming, and I had to distract myself."

"Oh, god… That's what upset you?" Thalia furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Perhaps we should talk to Lady Artemis about this… That's not normal. Even my first battle wasn't like that."

"No… No. I'll be fine." Bianca said, not quite sure if she was lying or not. "I just… can you please sit with me?" Thalia nodded. Bianca exhaled. It was okay. Thalia was with her. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: If you want to tell me what you think, please leave me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia and Bianca fell asleep against each other, and found that they were both asleep on Bianca's bed when they awoke to eat before getting ready to go fight. This time, Bianca did not have a nightmare, and she wanted to thank Thalia for staying with her, though she was afraid of making it weird with Thalia. So she didn't mention it, so neither did Thalia.

The second battle was immensely easier on Bianca mentally and emotionally. She knew what to expect, and she was able to try to fight off the voices whispering in her head. Thalia checked on her frequently, so Bianca was grounded. Thalia was her lifeline.

But this time, she tripped over a corpse when she was fighting off a rebel who was trying to attack the Hunters as they did their work. Bianca let go of her sword so that she could catch herself, so it was not within reach as the rebel approached. She'd fallen on a skeleton, and she felt ill. Her breathing became ragged. She couldn't get her bow ready with an arrow nocked in the time that it would take the rebel to get close enough to hurt her. So she drew one thing that could protect her; a hunting knife. She blocked a swipe from the rebel's sword. Her heart was pounding. As she rolled away, he tried to stab her again, but got her in the left arm. She cried out in pain. She was struggling to get up, but it wasn't safe to do so with him standing over her in the way that he was. Bianca was terrified for her life, and quite frankly; rightfully so. The man standing over her was clearly pleased with the position she was trapped in. He had all of the power now. All she could do was make small efforts to defend herself. She wanted to cry. This couldn't be how she'd die, right? And to top it all off, raspy voices were practically screaming inside her head, and she couldn't block them out.

"Hey!" A familiar yell came from the direction of the other Hunters, and suddenly, the rebel was falling back with an arrow in the center of his chest. The thudding of a pair of boots approached Bianca, and a pair of hands pulled her to her feet. Bianca was almost in shock. Thalia cupped her cheek, the other hand on Bianca's waist to keep her steady. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Bianca slowly raised her left arm. Thalia took it into her hands, and saw the gash. "We need to bandage this." Thalia announced. "Phoebe! We need your help over here! Bianca's hurt!"

"I tripped over someone's dead body." Bianca whispered. "I fell on someone's skeleton."

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Thalia promised, carefully lowering Bianca so that she could sit down.

"The voices won't go away!" Bianca grabbed Thalia's wrist. "They're yelling because I hurt them!"

"I've got you." Thalia rested Bianca against herself. The younger girl was only able to focus on Thalia, even when Phoebe, the large girl with ginger hair, knelt next to them. "It's her left arm; that bastard cut her." Phoebe was most definitely talking, but Bianca couldn't understand what she was saying. Thalia's voice was the only outside sound she could hear. She wanted to cover her ears, but that would drown out Thalia reassuring her that it was going to be okay. Her arm suddenly burned and she cried out. "Bianca, it's okay." Thalia held her still. "It's just the medicine to make sure you don't get an infection. We're going to take care of you, alright? We're going to make sure that you're okay."

The raspy voices still scolded Bianca for hurting them. She was so overwhelmed and felt so helpless that she began to cry. "Thalia, help." She croaked. "I can't hear anything but you." Thalia's eyes widened with concern. She turned away.

"Lady Artemis! Bianca needs help!" Thalia shouted. "Something's horribly wrong!" Soon, Lady Artemis was at Bianca's side. "Her arm is bandaged, but she said that there are voices yelling because she hurt them." Thalia was explaining quickly. "Bianca, tell her what happened to make them yell at you."

"I tripped over someone, and then fell on someone else." Bianca grabbed at Thalia's hand. "I didn't mean to… I swear… But they're furious." She sobbed. Thalia held onto her hand tightly.

"I'm here, Bianca." Thalia promised. However, Lady Artemis looked grim. She turned to Phoebe and said something. The woman took a sprig of something with leaves and blossoms. She held the blossom out to Bianca. "Eat it." Thalia pleaded. "It'll make you go to sleep, and then we can help you later on." Bianca opened her mouth, and allowed Lady Artemis to place it inside. Bianca chewed and swallowed it slowly. It tasted bitter and horrible. For a moment, Thalia disappeared, but she returned with Bianca's sword in her belt. She scooped the younger girl up into her arms, and began to carry her off of the battlefield. Bianca's eyes were growing heavier and heavier. Lady Artemis and Phoebe resumed fighting against the giant. Bianca rested her head against Thalia's shoulder as she slowly fell asleep.

Eventually, she awoke from the peaceful darkness. She was tucked underneath some furs, resting on a lot of cushions. It was dark out, except for the lantern casting soft light over her. There was a wooden goblet of water sitting next to her. Bianca sat up, stretching. The voices were gone from her head. She exhaled, relieved. Her hair had been unbraided. She grabbed the goblet, and gulped down the cool water. She pulled her boots on before exiting the tent, leaving her weapons behind. It wasn't like she'd need them. She didn't see anyone out of their tents, but she heard a noise coming from outside of the circle. She furrowed her eyebrows, and left the circle of tents, where the wolves and hawks stood guard. Thalia was holding a hunk of raw meat in her hand, cutting pieces off, and tossing them to the wolves and hawks. Bianca smiled with relief, until she saw that Thalia looked unhappy. Concerned and maybe even conflicted? It looked like there was a lot going on in her head. Bianca waited patiently, playing with a lock of her hair. Once the last bit of meat was fed to the animals, Thalia looked up. Bianca waved, smiling softly. Thalia rushed over to her, throwing her arms around Bianca.

"You're okay?" Thalia whispered.

"I'm fine now." Bianca promised. "The voices are gone from my head. How long was I out?"

"A little over a day." Thalia answered. "I was so worried about you… Um… Everyone was, in fact." Thalia pulled back, looking a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I decided to take a break from watching over you."

"No need to apologize." Bianca assured her. "But I am hungry. Is there any food?"

"Yes. I'll get you some, and then I can tell you what happened after you fell asleep." Thalia seemed a bit jumpy, but guided Bianca back to the fire. She rinsed her hands off in a bucket, then put together a bowl of stew along with another bowl filled with nuts, berries, and little edible plants. "So after you fell asleep, I got you off the battlefield and into the camp. I had little to no trouble. I brought you to Zoe, explaining what had happened, and she didn't know what to do… Nothing like this had ever happened with anyone else. The closest thing was something that had occurred with me… But it was extremely different." Thalia chewed on her lip. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bianca asked.

"It's kind of… Well… Since you might be… Like me, then you might… You might understand." Thalia murmured. "I was sixteen, and had just run away from my royal duties because I wanted to fight. But after my first few battles, there was a thunderstorm one day. The hair on my arms seemed to stand up straight. I felt jittery… And then I got struck by lightning as I was getting ready to shoot a giant with an arrow. I absorbed it, somehow, and the arrow put the electricity into the giant, once I fired it… Anyone who would touch me afterward would get shocked… and eventually I collapsed and had to sleep it off." Thalia sighed. "When there's clouds, sometimes I can make lighting strike a giant. And wind doesn't affect me at all. Even when I'm shooting an arrow, the wind does not alter its course… Lady Artemis thinks that it's because I have inherited the ability to wield the power of my royal family from being the rightful heir to the throne, selfless, wanting the best for the people, and able to listen to and understand their needs." Thalia shrugged one shoulder. "The weapon is the Master Bolt. You can bend the weather to your will if you use it. I wish I could break into the kingdom to steal it, but I can't. Not now. We're needed here."

"The weapon of my kingdom is the Helm of Darkness. I heard that with it, one can bend the earth and its contents to the wearer's will." Bianca replied.

"Maybe that's why the corpses have been whispering to you…" Thalia looked up, realization dawning on her. "The dead are the contents of the earth… Maybe you can bend the dead to your will." With that, Bianca stopped eating. She felt a bit ill upon thinking about that.

"But they were the ones who seemed to have all of the control." Bianca pointed out, furrowing her eyebrows. "I… I couldn't handle being yelled at by the dead… I couldn't possibly control them…"

"They were speaking to you… Maybe if you tried to command them, they'd stop." Thalia offered.

"No… I'm not sure if I can go back there. I'm… I'm scared. I feel like I will just get overwhelmed by the voices in my head again." Bianca shook her head. Thalia's expression softened.

"You don't have to go back yet." Thalia promised. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, or don't feel ready for." Bianca took a deep breath. "I'll stay with you, though. I'm your mentor. I can resume teaching you how to be a good archer." Thalia suggested. "Maybe…" She hesitated. "Maybe we could figure out how to use the magic." Her voice was soft and hopeful. Bianca forced herself to take another spoonful of soup.

"Alright." She replied. "But I don't like being a useless as a Hunter."

"You're not being useless." Thalia promised. "Lady Artemis understands. We're human. Sometimes there are obstacles that take time to overcome. But when we do, we are stronger than ever before." Thalia took Bianca's hand. They smiled at each other in understanding.

Later on, when Bianca checked the gash on her arm, she was surprised to find that it had healed completely.

"Nature magic is an amazing thing." Thalia had remarked, winking at Bianca. They were just grabbing their weapons (though Bianca left her sword in the tent because she was working on shooting arrows, and not swordplay). Thalia placed a gentle hand on Bianca's shoulder to guide her to a clearing where Bianca could practice.

Thalia drew a target on a tree's bark, using her hunting knife, in the form of an X. Bianca cleared her head of everything but practicing shooting. When she improved, Thalia made her back up more, so that she'd have to practice through a longer range. Though Bianca only got to back up maybe five steps. She was still a beginner. Thalia assured her that her stance and the way she was holding the bow and arrow were okay, it was just that she needed practice. And practice Bianca would get. She was determined to be just as good as the rest of the Hunters. After all, she was perfectly capable of doing so if she just applied herself.

So, she practiced until she was too tired to be able to focus on the target. So Thalia guided her back to their tent, where they both went to bed. Bianca felt better when she awoke. She was hungry, so she wandered out to get something to eat by the fire. Thalia was still snoring away, so Bianca had to be quiet. She just sat around for a little while, thinking back to when she'd tripped over the corpse, and then fell on top of the skeleton. She'd crushed it under her weight. Was it really her fault though? The rebel had been the one who'd been pursuing her for a fight. He drove her to the position where she tripped over the rotting dead body. She didn't know what wouldn't have happened if Thalia wouldn't have stepped in and shot him...

Wait… Thalia had shot that man with an arrow. This had almost definitely killed him, as he'd been shot in the chest.

Bianca's blood ran cold. Thalia had killed a human to protect Bianca. She could've just shot his sword arm or something. Humans didn't have to be killed. They were just that… Humans. But then again, the man had been about to attack and most likely kill Bianca. She'd been terrified. Her life actually was in danger. But it was wrong to kill humans who hadn't done anything wrong! But what about ones who were about to? Bianca stopped eating as she sat there, thinking about this.

"Good morning." Thalia sat down next to Bianca. "Did you sleep alright?" Bianca nodded, only half there. "You alright?"

"You killed a man for me." Bianca murmured.

"I've killed people before." Thalia admitted. "I couldn't risk him hurting you, though. He was going to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen."

"But he was human, with a life, a perspective!" Bianca protested.

"I know that." Thalia sighed. "But I've had to kill too many people for me to regularly worry about that. No, it's not the right or most pure thing to do. But things are not black and white. You know, we could have negotiated with the giants. We could have attempted to do something like that, but we just assumed, albeit correctly, that they were stupid and just attacked immediately, asking no questions, because we wanted them gone." She pointed out. "And now we have fallen down this rabbit hole. We can never stop fighting them off."

"Well, then, why are you fighting, if you don't believe in what we are fighting for?" Bianca asked.

"Same as you." Thalia replied simply. "Having younger siblings makes you more protective. And if they weren't going to just give us the title as heir, we were going to prove that we're capable of doing things." Bianca was quiet. "We know what the people want and need, too. We know that, in order to show them that we can lead them, we must earn their trust, and fight this war to protect them. We have to show them what women can do, because otherwise, they won't believe that women should have the same rights as the men."

"That doesn't give us a right to kill the people though." Bianca crossed her arms over her chest.

"I never said it did." Thalia gave a small shrug of her shoulders, smiling sadly. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him hurt you any more than he already had. You were scared for your life. I couldn't bear the thought of letting you die. I'm willing to be the one who murdered him if it saved your life. Sometimes, there is no perfect or right decision. Maybe if I'd spoken to him and told him to back off or else I'd kill him, then he might have backed off. But that's not what happened, and neither of us can change that. It's not a good thing that I killed him. But it did protect you, and that's all I care about right now. Maybe one day, all of the men I've had to kill will haunt me, but right now, I am at peace with what I've done, because it was almost always me choosing between letting them live, and saving one or more of the Hunters." The hard facial expression melted off of Bianca's face.

"He was going to kill me… I felt it." Bianca whispered, tears surging into her eyes. "I was terrified… You saved my life…" She choked out a sob, and Thalia pulled her into her arms.

"It's alright. I've got you now." Thalia promised. "I'm not going to let anyone ever hurt you again." Bianca cried into Thalia. Once the tears ran out and she was merely just exhausted, she pulled away enough to look at the other girl. Thalia looked so beautiful in the moonlight…

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't." Thalia murmured quietly.

Bianca did not feel comfortable going back into battle… Not yet. Lady Artemis assured her that her feelings were completely valid, so she and Thalia stayed at their camp and attended to it when Bianca wasn't training.

The day the Amazons arrived back so that they could all fight together, Bianca felt a bit weary of these new girls at first, but once Thalia introduced her to some, she felt a lot more comfortable. A blonde girl that she soon realized was Duchess Annabeth Chase had run up to Thalia and the two hugged tightly. A girl with darker skin and uneven brown hair with several small braids in it had followed, then introduced herself as Piper. Bianca recalled that both of these girls had been Thalia's ladies in waiting. Bianca did not have ladies in waiting, as she did not feel any need or want for them. Perhaps King Zeus had been stricter and more old fashioned than King Hades and required such things.

Annabeth and Piper were apparently both duchesses who wanted to fight in the war. There were lots of girls who'd done similarly; more ran away than any noblemen admitted. Piper had also been one to stay in the shadows, as Bianca soon remembered. Bianca began to see more and more noblewomen amongst the Amazons than she'd thought there would be initially. She recognized Reyna and Hylla (Hylla seemed to be the elected leader of the Amazons); the daughters of Hades's general. She had not seen them in several years, so she wondered if they'd left before the war.

Together, the Hunters and the Amazons made one giant and enthusiastic group. Bianca stood off to the side when Hylla and Lady Artemis had gathered them around and were raising morale. Lady Artemis and Zoe even kissed in front of everyone, and all of the girls cheered and belted out battle chants. It gave her chills to watch how ready everyone was to fight. She was taken back into the moment where the man had been ready to hurt her. She felt a shiver run through her, the feeling of dread; knowing what was coming up next. Or so she'd thought. But Thalia saved her.

The taller girl stood next to Bianca, and she watched Thalia, studying the planes of her face. She was so confident and sure… Willing to do what needed to be done. Bianca wished she could be like Thalia. Or maybe…

Thalia turned to smile at Bianca, and she almost gasped and turned away; trying to hide the fact that she was staring. She smiled a soft smile at Thalia instead, and the older girl grinned. But Bianca's heart was still beating loudly and quickly. Could she possibly…? No… It couldn't be… They barely knew each other… But there was no other explanation… Bianca had feelings for Thalia.


	9. Chapter 9

Bianca did not fight in this battle. She wasn't ready. But she sat in a tree to watch. There were a few other girls that were not fighting; some medics from the Amazons, and some girls who were injured. The Amazons did not seem to have any nature magic to speak of, so the Hunters had healed those with injuries, and now they were just letting them finish repairing themselves.

This night was supposed to be epic. So much so that Bianca had refused to be the one to hold back Thalia from fighting. She promised that she'd be alright. Only after she'd done this a dozen or so times did Thalia finally agree to leave for battle.

It was cloudy, which was a large reason for Bianca encouraging Thalia to go. It had been clear the other nights, so Thalia could do some real damage against the giants. Also, Bianca didn't to stop her from fighting alongside her friends. Just because her apprentice wasn't going to fight that day didn't mean that Thalia couldn't do something that she so clearly wanted to do. Also Bianca needed a bit of space to think about her feelings concerning Thalia. It was confusing to her, as she had never felt this way about anyone before. She barely even knew Thalia; how could she feel butterflies and such admiration at the thought of her?

The battle was epic to watch, for they now carried torches, yelling and screaming as they marched off to pick a fight with every single giant that they could. Bianca felt chills running down her spine when she saw the lightning. She'd watched Thalia strap a spear to her back when preparing for battle with Piper and Annabeth, the three girls chatting excitedly and grinning once Thalia brought out the spear. Thalia had grinned at it, stroking her fingers against the shaft almost lovingly.

When Bianca saw the lighting, a shiver ran down her spine. She saw it a couple of times, but Thalia seemed to be using this ability very sparingly. She was almost asleep standing up when she returned, and didn't even take off her boots when she got back into the tent with Bianca. The shorter girl was left to gently cover Thalia with a blanket, glad that she'd taken her weapons off of her person. She couldn't help but smile gently when she took a good look at Thalia's sleeping face. All tension was gone from the muscles in her face, and her lips were parted as she softly snored. Bianca allowed herself to stare for a moment before exiting the tent.

She took deep breaths once she got outside, squeezing her eyes shut. She'd have to put her feelings aside. The war was still on. She had no time to waste on growing feelings for her mentor. Bianca had to focus. She took deep breaths and picked up her bow and quiver, finding a target and began firing arrows at the bullseye, mainly working on aim. She was a little tired, but not much. Apparently she shot arrows through the day, until Thalia came to find her. Bianca had been shooting so long that closing her eyes burned in a pleasant way. Thalia encouraged her to go to bed. So she did, taking deep breaths and calming herself once she was covered and fell asleep.

Her dreams did not feature Thalia, thankfully. They depicted herself holding a sword, in a land of darkness (even the sky was black), stumbling around mountains of the dead. She could not see the end of this field. Restless whispers echoed her head until she tripped and fell, holding herself up with her hands. And then the nightmare ended. This dream began to occur a few times. Bianca wasn't quite sure why she had to be haunted with this, but she took it.

Every night, she'd watch the battle, too. Thalia would help her practice shooting arrows each day. She wasn't always perfect, but once she had improved enough in one step, she was ready to move onto the next, though Thalia liked to make sure that Bianca stayed in that one step a little bit longer than technically necessary, as to get it cemented into Bianca's muscles and brain. This was actually a bit of a genius idea, because each day when Bianca went back to review the older things, she was still decent at them, and slowly perfected those.

Some nights, Thalia went to battle, and some she didn't. She sometimes went to battle during days, again; sometimes she didn't. But Bianca would always stay up practicing shooting until Thalia got back. She had discovered that it made her anxious to watch, so she no longer sat in the tree.

One night, Bianca was shooting, thinking about Thalia and fantasizing about loving her.

"You are not focused." Zoe observed, entering the clearing. "One easy way to die on the battlefield is to not be paying attention to what is happening. It is also a simple way of saving the lives of others: to be focused. That is how Thalia was able to save your life when the man attempted to attack you. Lady Artemis told me that she saw that Thalia was almost panicking; trying to make sure that you would be alright." Bianca caught her breath.

"I don't know if I will be able to truly focus." She admitted. "I've kind of got something on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Zoe suggested. "Artemis and I talk every day and night. It is not an easy relationship to maintain in such times, but she and I do because we help each other with our problems and feelings."

"I… I'm worrying about Thalia." Bianca admitted, putting her drawn arrow back into her quiver. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"It's natural to care for your mentor." Zoe assured her. Bianca chewed her lip.

"I have feelings for Thalia." She whispered. She exhaled. It felt so good to say that. "It's not just that I care about her… I have… romantic feelings for her, I think." Zoe nodded knowingly.

"It sounds like how Artemis and I fell in love." She replied dreamily. "She was the niece of King Zeus when she was younger, and I was her lady in waiting… Her brother was Apollo, but he had his calling as the attendant of the Oracle. She had no playmates except for me. We'd known each other since I was very young, and we did everything together. We were both exceptional at archery and hunting. When she realized that she would be expected to marry, she ran away, bringing me and any other girls who didn't want that along with her. One night, after we'd been gone for a while, she disappeared on the night of a full moon, then returned the next night of the full moon, leaving us camping for a month. I had to lead the few girls we'd brought with us and survive. She'd learned nature magic in that month… She still cannot tell me how it happened. But that night, in the tent we shared… that's what she told me. She talked about how she'd learned so much. She showed me how to do certain things. Phoebe had been the scullery maid in the castle, and began to learn with me as Artemis taught us. We became what we are today once the war started. After we killed our first giant, I was badly wounded when protecting Artemis, but Phoebe had been able to heal me. As I lay in bed in the tent Artemis and I shared, she confessed her love for me, and how she'd realized it when we were growing up together. I informed her that I reciprocated, and we kissed for the first time." Zoe's eyes were shining. "I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved Artemis, and I never ever will." Bianca was in awe at the beautiful love story that had unfolded with Zoe's words.

"Thalia and I come from similar backgrounds, but we are different people." Bianca explained. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Give it some time. Learn her. Know her. If your feelings of love sprout and grow into something… Then you may say that you love her, and it'd be a good idea to tell her. Love takes time and work. It takes communication; giving and taking. But most of all, you have to know the person." Zoe informed her. Bianca smiled softly as she received this advice. "Do you feel better now?" She nodded. "Now then…" Zoe smiled. "Let's see if we can get you to focus on shooting now, shall we?" Bianca was now able to focus. Talking to someone and hearing hope made things so much easier. She could now sleep easier and train with more focus and drive. Thalia noticed that little jump of improvement, but Bianca claimed that it was because Zoe had helped her a bit.

Weeks passed by until Bianca had gotten good at shooting still objects from far away. She still was not ready for battle, but she'd been going out onto the battlefield to see if the voices would still call out to her. They still did. She needed Thalia to be there to act as an anchor, and they always brought Zoe, Artemis, or Phoebe in case something went wrong and Bianca couldn't handle it. She would sit near come corpses and skeletons and try to concentrate and command them to be quiet. She'd gotten it to work on at least one voice at a time.

But one day when she'd been ogling Thalia's figure, and sat down to meditate, a raspy voice whispered at her; _You're disgusting._ And she told it, _No, I am not. You are the dead one. I am alive. And I am a princess. You shall be silent._ But had more to say, _A princess who looks at other girls that way? It is not natural. At least death is._ Bianca pursed her lips as she replied in her mind. _War is not natural. You died fighting in one. I am here trying to finish what you could not. Be quiet. Stop whispering to me and let me do my job._ The voice scoffed. _This is not your job. Your job is to marry a king._ Bianca could feel her anger rising. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger, scowling despite her shut eyes. _You will be silent! I am Princess Bianca, daughter of King Hades, and you, commoner, shall listen to what I tell you! NOW SHUT UP!_ Suddenly no more voices spoke in her head. Even when she got up, her eyes still closed, and walked around the battlefield, relying merely on her instinct, the voices were quiet. Her gut whispered at her when to go around a body. But none of the dead spoke. She opened her eyes, and there were faint whispers, but when she mentally sternly told them to quiet, they did.

Later, she found that she did better when she drew from her emotions and put that fire and passion behind her commands. The dead no longer tried to jeer at her, once she had proved herself to be good at yelling and commanding to them.

This was when she knew that she was ready to go back to fight on the battlefield. Lady Artemis was there, watching over her along with Thalia once Bianca made this decision.

"My Lady!" Bianca hurried over, and knelt in front of the leader of the Hunters.

"What is it?" Lady Artemis asked, cocking her head.

"I can return to battle now." She announced, smiling triumphantly. "I have gotten a handle on the voices of the dead."

"You need not kneel before me." Lady Artemis assured her, smiling. "I am proud of you, Bianca. You conquered an obstacle."

"You did it! And you're alright!" Thalia placed an arm on Bianca's shoulders. The shorter girl turned towards her.

"Yes, I did." Bianca grinned. Thalia surprised by picking her up by the waist and spinning her in a circle. She let out a happy yelp.

"I'm so proud of you." Thalia whispered once she put her down. "I know how hard it is to conquer even part of the element. It must be harder, because it is the earth with the dead."

"I think your experiences are just as valid as mine." Bianca replied.

"I don't think I would be able to survive the voices, the way you did." Thalia moved a stray lock of hair away from Bianca's face.

"You helped me." Bianca informed her. "You were there for me and kept me tied down as I did. Thank you. Now I can fight by your side."

"I look forward to having the two of you fight together along with the rest of the Hunters." Lady Artemis smiled at them. "But I must return to the camp. You two may do as you please. Just watch out for one another."

"We will." Bianca promised. Thalia took her hand, and the two shared another smile. Bianca began practicing concentrating on either getting the earth to bend to her will, or the dead to do her bidding. She could not yet accomplish either, because she had not yet attempted them. But she would keep trying and practicing. This was where Thalia's advice came in handy, for she could make the rain fall harder, or the wind blow stronger, or cause lighting to strike where she wished. Bianca figured that her powers wouldn't be too far off of Thalia's own powers, but with a different element.

The two decided that the next night would be when Bianca would return to battle. She practiced a little bit with moving targets moving in predictable fashions. Then she practiced with her moving and her target still. She was not very good at either, but she would work at them. Thalia's and her own spirits were high. They were excited, despite the other girls needing a break. The Amazons were fighting during the day, while the Hunters had more of an advantage at night, so that was when they fought. The Hunters would march into battle in two different groups, but Thalia and Bianca would not be separated. Apparently neither would Zoe and Lady Artemis, for they could not be without each other in the heat of battle, for they would worry about the other too much to focus enough. The group that Thalia and Bianca were in the group that would go without Zoe and Lady Artemis, and would therefore be bigger. Phoebe would lead them.

As they entered the battlefield, Thalia took Bianca's hand in order to reassure the other girl. Bianca smiled gratefully. She had Thalia guide her as she walked so that she could focus on quieting the voices of the battlefield and asking them for information. The whispers came from the restless dead passing information on from one another. Bianca was able to tell everyone just how far away the closest giants were. The men who were also fighting were trying but failing to kill one. Phoebe and Thalia both snorted at this information. Men just hadn't been very organized at this point in the battle. Apparently the kings hadn't been able to get everything together to the point where they could have a competent army fight to protect the realm. Somehow the Hunters and Amazons were able to. They were all so powerful…

Bianca felt more confident this time as Thalia held her hand and they marched up to the first giant. Bianca let go of Thalia's hand and drew her arrow, beginning to contribute to destroying this invader of their realm. She felt a fire within herself as she fired arrow after arrow. Her quiver never seemed to run out… But she would question that another time, for right now, she was focusing on the battle. They took down giant after giant, until the sun had begun to rise, and the Amazons were charging forward to take their place. Bianca felt no remorse for contributing into killing the giants as Thalia took her hand and they retreated; running to their camp. She and Thalia were barely able to tell one another good night as they fell asleep.

Upon awakening, Bianca realized how successful she'd been this battle, and once Thalia was awake, she informed the other girl of this. This apparently earned Bianca a hug from Thalia. She blushed, wondering if she was maybe enjoying it a bit too much… But this was how she felt, and it was valid. She need not feel any shame for it. But she would also make sure that she focused on fighting for the realm. Her feelings for Thalia helped soothe the harsh grittiness of the fact that they were fighting giants. Some were smart and quick and therefore more dangerous. Those were generally ones that Lady Artemis and Zoe would rush over to assist them with and Thalia would summon lightning. The first time she'd done that was terrifying to Bianca, for she had never seen her do that before, and she'd been attempting to check on Thalia, despite getting shocked by the electricity still running over Thalia's body. Bianca didn't care; she just had to make sure that Thalia was alright.

Time went by, and Bianca practiced with shooting whenever possible. Thalia informed her that she was advancing faster, as she really got the practicing in when she was on the battlefield, as every shot arrow mattered. Bianca practically glowed with pride when she was informed of this.

When the Hunters went out for breaks from fighting, Bianca would shoot until she could no longer practice. Zoe would sometimes come over and offer advice for Bianca, or work with Thalia on something. Occasionally, Zoe would bring Lady Artemis along, and they'd be holding hands, and begin to help each girl. A smile from Zoe would be extremely encouraging to Bianca, and that helped to build up her confidence.

A few months had gone by from fighting when Bianca realized just how repetitive her life had become. The same things over and over… But this time, unlike when she lived in the castle… She actually felt alive. She felt a sense of purpose. She was actually doing something that directly helped others.

Through concentration, she one day found that she could make a corpse stand and do what she told it to. She terrified herself when she did this, and it took a lot of her energy and strength, but she had done it. She could really only raise one at a time, and it took a lot of focus and concentration to keep it doing as she told it, but this was something, and she was proud of herself.

When Thalia saw this, she was intrigued, and asked Bianca all sorts of questions. The two were now practically inseparable during most hours of the day, and Bianca had fallen for her. Thalia was her best friend.

One day, when they were camping away from the battlefield in order to get a break from fighting, they were just about to go to bed when Bianca couldn't hold in her secret anymore.

"Thalia!" She called after the taller girl as she turned to go towards the circle of tents.

"Yes?" Thalia asked, turning back towards her to see what she needed.

"I'm… Thalia… I'm in love with you." Bianca confessed. She bit her lip. Thalia's mouth fell open as she processed the information. The taller girl strode over to her, and cupped Bianca's face in her hands, tilting her chin up to softly kiss her. Bianca kissed back trying to refrain from smiling and ruining the kiss.

"I'm in love with you too." Thalia whispered against her lips. This time, Bianca kissed Thalia, and they stood there in the moonlight, kissing each other. Bianca was relieved that Thalia felt similarly to the way she did. She was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling when they returned back to the camp, hand in hand. As they sat down to eat with the others, all eyes on them for being late, Thalia whispered into Bianca's ear, "Would you like to be my lover?"

Bianca turned her head to look Thalia right in the eyes and spoke her reply; "Yes." They smiled, sitting so that their sides touched. Later, they arranged their bedding so that they were sleeping in the same bed. They weren't quite sure exactly how, but the news of their new relationship spread and they got congratulations and happy wishes from many of the other Hunters. Thalia and Bianca figured that since it was so widespread now, they could just be affectionate around other people. For example, they could kiss in front of others, or Bianca could sit in Thalia's lap. The looks that they gave each other would have notified everyone, had they not found out almost immediately, for the lovers looked at one another as though they were seeing the most beautiful thing in existence.

Each evening and morning, they would sit together in their tent and talk about anything and everything, especially things that were bothering them, or things that had bothered them. They talked about instances from when they were younger, or things that they feared. Anything was allowed, for this helped them in their relationship.

Being lovers helped Bianca and Thalia to be more ferocious when fighting. They relentlessly did what they could to knock down as many giants as possible each night. Eventually, they addressed this tendency.

"I used to be fighting for my siblings, and then also to grow stronger, but now I also want to give us a real chance." Bianca confessed. Thalia smiled, gently brushing Bianca's hair out of her face.

"I fight for a chance to be with you in peacetime too." She replied. "I don't care as much about proving myself anymore. For all I care, we could live in a cottage in the forest together. I just want to be with you. I want to try to have a life with you."

"You'd give up your royal status for me?" Bianca asked softly.

"Of course. I never asked to be a princess. It's not right for me; living that life." Thalia explained.

"I didn't either. But I don't know how life would be for me if I weren't royalty, but all I care about is the fact that my brother and sister are safe, and that I am with you." Bianca answered. "It's strange… I'm willing to die for so many people, yet you're the only one I actually want to live for." In response to that, Thalia kissed her.

"You make me want to live too." Thalia whispered. "I've never felt this way about someone before."

"Neither have I." Bianca replied. "And I don't think I ever truly will again."


	10. Chapter 10

The months passed as Thalia and Bianca went through their daily motions, though they felt more alive than ever before. Their love gave them new purpose and meaning, and they fought ferociously when they were taking down giants. Even after the other Hunters went back, Zoe and Lady Artemis understood how they felt and joined in as they went for more giants until they were all too tired to fight anymore. All of them wanted a better life, and for the war to finally end. They truly understood how endless the supply of giants seemed to be, but they did not give up hope. They wanted to finally liberate themselves from this war that was going for a fourth year.

Bianca did not give up hope, for every morning she woke up next to the person who gave her hope. Thalia's kisses motivated Bianca, and made her ready to do what she had to in order to give them a real chance in a peaceful world. She wanted to try to live her life with Thalia. She wanted a shot at forever, but she wouldn't get that if the war did not stop.

As Nico's fifteenth birthday drew nearer, Bianca felt anxious; hoping and praying that he would not be brought into the war. She couldn't bear it if the one she was trying to protect in the first place was killed.

One day, the Oracle arrived in the camp. Bianca was close to her eighteenth birthday, and Nico's fifteenth birthday had already come to pass. They seemed no closer to ending the war than they had when Bianca first joined the Hunters.

When the Oracle arrived, she wore a simple brown cloak over a simple dress whose designs came from paint. She was barefoot, as she always seemed to be. Bianca set her jaw as she watched this woman enter the camp, and head to the tent of Lady Artemis and Zoe. Thalia squeezed her hand, and then wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Are you okay?" The taller girl asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Bianca replied. Thalia gently kissed her forehead. "I worry, though. I've never seen her here before. Something bad must be happening… right?"

"None of us know, my love." Thalia reminded her. "For all we know, it could be that she Sees the end of the war."

"Could be…" Bianca repeated softly, not actually believing that. She had suddenly remembered the prophecy that Lady Artemis had spoken of when she first came to join the Hunters. Bianca wasn't quite sure what it meant, nor did she know what the prophecy contained. She clutched her lover, pursing her lips together nervously.

"Bianca… I'm not really sure that you are, in fact, alright." Thalia murmured slowly.

"Rachel chose me for a reason…" Bianca murmured. "Thalia… did she tell you about the Hunters?"

"Yes…" Thalia furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Did she tell any other girls about the Hunters?" Bianca was getting extremely flustered.

"I don't think so." The taller girl answered carefully. "What're you insinuating?"

"The prophecy must be about a royal girl." Bianca explained. "One of us is going to end the war…"

"I will do no such thing without you." Thalia informed her simply. "You are a part of my team and I refuse to claim any honor without you getting the same amount, or more." Bianca exhaled, relaxing into a smile. She kissed her.

"I love you so much." Bianca whispered.

"I love you more than words can express." Thalia replied. "Now that you've come along, I don't know that I will ever truly feel as alone as I once did." Bianca's eyes filled with tears as she realized that as long as Thalia was there, everything would be alright.

Soon, Thalia and Bianca were called into Lady Artemis's tent. Bianca gripped Thalia's hand so tightly that she feared that she might accidentally hurt her lover. But Thalia did not complain; instead gently brushing her thumb over Bianca's hand. Her heart started racing once she saw Lady Artemis and the Oracle sitting facing each other.

"Why did you call us in here?" Bianca asked harshly.

"We need to talk to both of you." Lady Artemis informed them firmly. "Please… sit." Bianca swallowed, and did as she was told. Thalia pulled her into her lap, kissing the top of her head. Bianca felt protected and comforted by this.

"We meet again." Rachel murmured ruefully. "Bianca… I am so sorry for everything I have done… And for what is yet to happen."

"The Oracle feels that the end of the war is not far off." Lady Artemis informed them. Zoe sat beside her lover, taking her hand.

"That's good, isn't it?" Thalia asked. Bianca found Thalia's hand with her own and took it, bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

"Yes… But there will be a price." Rachel admitted. "I do not yet know what it is, but I have Seen that the giants will demand something. But we know that the two of you will play a very large role in the end of the war. I know for a fact that one of you will end it once and for all. I don't know which."

"The Oracle hasn't been entirely honest with either of you." Lady Artemis explained. "She knew from the beginning that it would be one of you to end it all. But we do not know which one of you. So she made sure that both of you found your way down here."

"Exactly what did the prophecy say?" Bianca demanded, an edge to her voice.

"It spoke of a princess making a sacrifice to the giants… it was cut off for I was ill when I made it, however." The Oracle explained. "Once a prophecy leaves my lips it will never come back to me. I'm sorry, but apart from the sacrifice being the action that will end the war, I know nothing."

"That is not the only reason she came here though." Lady Artemis informed the two Hunters.

"Yes." Rachel smiled. "I did not just come here to tell you about the prophecy. Lady Artemis could have done that. I came here to give you these." She pulled two things wrapped in cloth onto her lap. She unwrapped the first. It was a shiny black helm with carvings all over it… the Helm of Darkness. "This belongs to you, Bianca." She handed it over to her. Bianca looked at it in awe; she could feel the magic at her finger tips. "And this is yours, Thalia." Rachel unwrapped a rod about as long as Bianca's arm. It was as thick as her bicep. It was glass around the sides, and inside she could see clouds and lighting swirling around inside. There was bronze with all sorts of carvings capping it on the top and the bottom. Thalia took it, also in awe.

"The Master Bolt." Thalia whispered.

"You are to use these against the giants." Lady Artemis explained. "The Oracle fears that we may experience an enormous surge of them soon. We must not let them get very far. We must destroy as many of them as possible. Our work starts at sunset." Bianca nodded, a newfound look of determination on her face.

"I shall leave you two the horse taken from Poseidon's kingdom, and together you will ride into battle." Rachel informed them. "I must leave now. I must try to find out as much as I can." The woman got up and left.

"Do not use these weapons at our camp." Lady Artemis warned. "They are too powerful and could cause disasters. And these are two separate elements. Be careful to not bring them against each other."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Bianca bowed her head.

"No… Thank you." The woman smiled. "Now, you are dismissed." Zoe grinned at Lady Artemis and gave her a kiss. Thalia and Bianca got out of there quickly and went into their own tent.

"Bianca… I can feel the power…" Thalia grinned. "It is magnificent."

"But it is a huge responsibility." Bianca reminded her. "One of us has to end this war."

"As soon as I figure out how to use this, there's nothing that can stop me." Thalia declared. Bianca frowned.

"Thalia, perhaps you should put that down for now." She suggested gently. "I rather like our weapons and our tent, so it would not be good if our bed was struck by lightning."

"Oh… Sorry love." Thalia put down the Bolt, and Bianca put down the Helm. They kissed. Thalia's lips shocked Bianca's, and the smaller girl jumped, pulling back; startled by the electricity. "I'm so sorry!" Thalia gasped. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, my dear." Bianca replied, smiling softly. She kissed Thalia again, and there was no more literal electricity on her lover's flesh. Not at all.

Later, the two emerged from the tent, ready for battle. Thalia had braided Bianca's hair, and they went out, weapons ready, to put on their war paint. They were also going to meet this horse that Rachel had spoken of. One Silena helped them with their war paint, they went to see the pure white horse. It was bigger than they had ever seen any horse. They both had trouble mounting it, but eventually succeeded. They left for the battlefield, the wind rushing through their hair. Bianca's arms were around Thalia's waist, and she left small kisses on the back of her neck. Thalia's hand covered Bianca's own. The other held onto the reins.

The couple sped by the men fighting each other. Both girls scoffed at them. They didn't realize who the real enemy was, after all this time, leaving all the real work to the women.

Once Thalia and Bianca approached the first giant, Bianca slid down from the horse, pulling the Helm out of the saddle bag and putting it on. She felt a tremble pass through her body as the magic hit her.

"Thalia, stay up there. You're closer to the sky." Bianca ordered. "I've got to be on the ground." Thalia nodded once, and Bianca stood still, concentrating. She heard the angry whispers in her head. The restless dead…

 _Make yourselves useful and fight._ She told them. Suddenly, the corpses and skeletons arose. _Fight for your princess._ She ordered. _Make your afterlife worth something._ Bianca focused on keeping the dead in a steady stream attacking the giant.

Meanwhile, Thalia was figuring out how to use the Master Bolt. She was deep in focus, pointing it at the giant. Clouds had begun swirling above the head of the giant, thunder and lightning crackling. Eventually the lightning struck the giant in the head and clean knocked it out. Bianca approached with her sword, and stabbed it repeatedly with her sword to kill it. For good measure, she had the dead continue to attack it for a little while longer, but she and Thalia moved on.

They got used to their new weapons and abilities, practicing and using them as much as they could. Together, they took out more giants than they ever had as part of the Hunters. Thalia was really enjoying herself. She'd figured out how to make the lightning act as a whip or noose for the giants. Bianca was more controlled and worried about losing control. She could accidentally cause an earthquake and hurt people. But she figured out how to soften the ground so that it was more like quicksand and trapped a giant until they killed it. They moved as quickly as they could.

Both girls practically passed out from exhaustion when they got back to the camp. They didn't realize how much energy the weapons would zap out of them, and so they just curled up with one another and slept for several hours. They were ravenous when they awoke, devouring all of the food that they could hold, and then going back to rest again.

"I want to get back out there as soon as possible." Thalia announced. "That was amazing."

"Hmm… I think I'd like to stay here with you for a little while." Bianca replied, leaning her head against her lover. "Rest awhile… just be together and not in battle for a bit…"

"Alright. That sounds good too." Thalia agreed, kissing Bianca.

"I love you." Bianca murmured, snuggling against her.

"I love you too." Thalia replied with a kiss.

Using the Helm disturbed Bianca to the point where she disliked even having it within sight when she wasn't on the battlefield. When she was fighting, she learned how to push her emotions aside because otherwise she would be slowed down by the Helm tugging her down. Meanwhile, Thalia had a great time using the Master Bold in all the different ways, and explained about the buzz it gave her. Bianca asked her to please put it away when they weren't on the battlefield. Thalia reluctantly agreed, once Bianca had pointed out just how dangerous it was, and that it shouldn't be used in such a small place as the Hunters' camp with lots of warriors around.

The more they fought in battle, the more Bianca required affection from Thalia in order to soothe her from everything. Thalia was tender and loving when Bianca needed her to be; all she had to do was ask.

Eventually, Bianca noticed how much Thalia seemed to enjoy the Master Bolt, and grew a little bit concerned, due to the fact that Thalia began asking that Bianca leave her behind and let her keep fighting giants with the horse and Master Bolt. But Bianca wouldn't do it. She couldn't bear to leave Thalia behind for any reason; even if she begged her to do so. She always refused and pleaded for Thalia to turn in for the night. Thankfully, Thalia always listened and came back with her. Bianca began to realize that the power behind the Master Bolt was what Thalia couldn't resist, and couldn't really seem to give up easily; just when Bianca talked her out of it. But what was she to do about it? Bianca wasn't the boss of Thalia, and Bianca wasn't really sure that she wanted to bring it up. So she just let it be whenever possible.

This caused Bianca to grow nervous during battle, and the Helm began to bother her more. She had disturbing visions when Thalia wasn't there to keep her distracted. Eventually dreams began to torment her. She dreamed of the giants killing her in different ways to consume her supposed powers. She'd awaken in Thalia's arms and calm herself down before falling back asleep, cuddling against her lover.

Eventually, Bianca didn't know that she could put on the Helm of Darkness again. So she went to Lady Artemis for help.

"I can't do it anymore." She blurted out. "I can't put on the Helm and fight again." She choked out a sob, and a tear trickled down her cheek. She gasped when she saw that the Oracle was sitting with Lady Artemis.

"She is the one." Rachel murmured sadly. "I Saw it… I wish that it did not have to be real…" The woman sighed. Lady Artemis stood.

"Bianca… The Oracle and I have been talking." Lady Artemis informed her carefully. "About you and Thalia."

"You may want to sit down." Zoe offered, guiding Bianca to a cushion and urging her to sit. "This will be a lot to take in."

"What about Thalia? I… I can't leave her alone with the Master Bolt!" Bianca protested.

"I will fight alongside her, and keep her in check." Zoe promised. "She will not be lost to the power tonight." Bianca pursed her lips, nodding. Zoe left the tent, her bow over her shoulder.

"Tell me what is happening." Bianca ordered.

"We didn't want to scare you with the prophecy, but here we are." Rachel sighed. "You are the royal of the prophecy. You will defeat the giants once and for all."

"With Thalia, maybe. Alone, no." Bianca replied firmly. "Are you sure you have it correct?"

"We were just speaking about that. It couldn't be Thalia." Lady Artemis explained. "She is too easily seduced by power. You are doing this for others than yourself. If you were doing this for yourself, you wouldn't even be using the Helm." This was true.

"It has begun to give me nightmares." She admitted. "I see and hear things from it… I can't do it anymore."

"Then it is time for you to face the giants. But only of your own free will." Rachel groaned. "I can't believe I have to do this right now. I thought I would have more time… but no. I do not. I wanted to try to See more… Make sure she makes it out alright…"

"Bianca… the giants want your power." Lady Artemis explained. "They believe the royals have the power over the land in their veins. They have the capacity for it, but not the ability. That depends on the person. The giants want your blood. And they will try to kill you and take it for themselves. That is why we cannot let you face them yet. We need another option. We need you to come back alive." This information froze Bianca. She didn't quite know what to make of this.

"Somehow, you facing the giants will send them away forever." Rachel admitted reluctantly. "But I don't want to send you to your death. I do not know anything about the outcome except that you will end the war and save all of us from the giants. My best guess is that you will die, and then they will leave." She clutched her hair. "I'm sorry for everything Bianca… I just needed more time to try to find a way around it…"

"So I'm destined to die at the hands of the giants." Bianca's voice was faint.

"You are destined to face them. Not to die. But you can only face them of your own free will." Lady Artemis explained. "We don't know if you will make it out alive, because you must go alone."

"So when I said goodbye to Nico and Hazel… that was forever…" Bianca murmured in disbelief. "And I can never reconcile with my father…" She swallowed. "I'm sorry… But I need some time." She didn't listen to what the other women said as Bianca barged out of the tent, and went into the woods to cry.

So this was it… She couldn't have the future she'd wanted: to live happily with Thalia, and see Nico and Hazel grow up and marry their own lovers. She couldn't have a good relationship with her father and see him off peacefully as he died, because she had to go violently.

Fate did not care about her happiness… It just wanted her to do her duty all along… And then it had dared to show her Thalia? Well then… The cruelest thing in her life was fate. But to change it or not… That was her choice.


	11. Chapter 11

"I truly am sorry for everything." The Oracle murmured, sitting on the ground next to Bianca. The dark haired girl had sat on a rock in the middle of a clearing, her legs crossed as she held the Helm of Darkness in her lap, and her bow slung over her shoulder.

"I suppose I understand. I do accept your apology, though." Bianca replied softly. "Did you know that you could possibly be sending me to this fate?"

"Partially." Rachel admitted. "I did know that you might be the one to end the war. I did know that you may die… But I didn't See what I recently Saw." The redheaded woman swallowed. "But if I'd have Seen it before I began mentoring you… I fear that I would have been fine with sending you to die. The Sight comes at a price… You find yourself playing god. You will See people die, and have to learn that it is for the greater good, or else you don't have the strength to do the things you must. I did want to train you. I did want you to fight for your kingdom and prove yourself to the realm that you deserved to be the heir to the throne. I didn't want you to die. I hoped that you would be alright. Swordplay would protect you; as would the Hunters, I told myself. And they have, so far. Then it came time to give you and Thalia the things that would kill more giants than ever before… The things that your fathers had been so afraid of… I knew that you girls would be able to handle it. But deep down I knew that the Helm would prove that you were the one who was truly pure of heart. And then I Saw… that you would die. Bianca… I am so sorry." Rachel bowed her head.

"I don't want to die." Bianca whispered. "I'm only seventeen." Her eyes filled with tears, and she let out a small sob. "There's so much I haven't done… I… I thought I would have a coronation and be a queen, even if I was the queen beside a king… I thought I would be able to ride across the countryside along with a friend… the wind rushing through my hair and rustling my dress… I've dreamed of feeling free and doing what I wish. I've fallen in love, but I want to get married. I want to have a life with Thalia… I want to have a home with her. I want to go ice skating again… I want to see Nico and Hazel become the man and woman that they are destined to be… I want to meet the common people of this realm and become their friend… But I cannot. Because I must save this realm and everyone in it." She choked out another sob, and tears spilled onto her lap. Rachel took Bianca's hand; moving to her knees, and met her eyes.

"Princess Bianca di Angelo…" Rachel said, using Bianca's mother's surname. "I vow that I will find another way. I will try to make it so that you get to live. I have lived a very long time, and I will take your place if I must." Bianca nodded, letting out another sob, and hugged the Oracle. Bianca took her weapons off of herself and let Rachel sit on the rock so that she, herself, could rest her head in Rachel's lap and cry out everything she had in her. Once she had no more tears to shed.

Now she was numb. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Her heart was beating still, but for how much longer? How would they kill her? Bianca swallowed.

"You can't do it just because I Saw that you do it." Rachel informed her softly. "It has to be your choice… of your own free will. Because of your own reasons. You have plenty… But unless you are the one who chooses to do it, you won't know which ones they are. And just because I See it doesn't mean it's the right thing to do. You can still control your fate, Bianca." The princess nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"You're trying to make me feel better." Bianca remarked. "But… you're not going to succeed. We both know what conclusion I'm going to come too. It's my duty."

"But only the strength that you summon from your reasons will let you to go over there." Rachel replied.

"I think I'm going to go be with my sisters." Bianca decided, standing up stiffly. "Thank you."

Bianca waited impatiently for Thalia and Zoe's return. She'd cleaned herself up to make sure that it wasn't obvious that she'd been crying. She was betting on Thalia having plenty of energy when she returned (she always did) so that she and Bianca could have some private time in their tent. Bianca needed to feel, and the only thing that could make her feel enough was Thalia's love and her touch. She'd gone numb to any feeling… even pain. But Thalia always made her feel like she could reach the stars if she just lifted her arm. Thalia's touch made her feel like she was among the stars.

When she finally saw Thalia return from the battle, both she and Zoe were riding the horse. Bianca's face lit up in happiness and relief. "Thalia!" She ran over to her lover.

"Bianca!" The taller girl grinned, dismounting from the horse to run to Bianca, catching the shorter girl up in her arms. Their lips attached to one another's and Thalia spun Bianca around. "I guess you were worried about me." Thalia murmured, grinning once they'd stopped kissing.

"I missed you." Bianca admitted. "I need you right now."

"I'm a bit covered in dirt, sweat, and giant blood right now." Thalia warned. "Are you sure you want that in our bed?"

"Let's clean you up quickly, and then we can go to our tent." Bianca decided. The two kissed quickly, before rushing off to clean Thalia off.

The two spent a couple hours together in the tent until they finally decided to take a rest. The other Hunters probably hated them for this, but they did not care. Bianca felt a lot better. She remembered something she'd said about being willing to die for so many people, yet Thalia was the only person she wanted to live for… Was this still true? She looked inside of herself as she lay in Thalia's sleeping arms, and analyzed the things she felt.

She concluded that she wasn't sure. She hadn't seen Nico and Hazel for the longest time. She didn't know if they would accept her relationship with Thalia, so she couldn't answer her own question.

What if Bianca had never met Thalia? Would it have been easier to march to her death and sacrifice herself to save an entire realm? … Yes. Thalia had given her life meaning that it hadn't had before. Previously, Bianca had only known her duty to her people. She had only known what she must do. Now, here was what she wanted to do. She was allowed to want things, because in love, one had to be both greedy and selfless. She had to both give and take. Thalia had put color into a black and white world. Now Bianca found that she had to try to force herself to see the black and white again and make a choice that she desperately didn't want to. And she couldn't talk to anyone but Lady Artemis, Zoe, and Rachel, for anyone else would try to save and stop Bianca. She knew that this would be something that she eventually had to do, despite her not wanting to.

She began to wonder if this fate was a punishment for her straying from her duty towards those in her realm. Was Thalia temptation? Even if she was, Bianca did not regret anything. Thalia was the best thing to ever happen to Bianca. She didn't care if Thalia had been shown to her purely so that she would stray from the path set out for her by fate and duty. Perhaps fate and duty did not know what love was like, or what it could do. But Bianca did.

Bianca decided to go for a bit of a walk. She donned her clothing, crawling out of the tent, and left the circle of tents. She climbed up a tree to look at the battlefield. The men were still fighting each other. She scoffed, and moved from tree to tree until she was close to the battlefield. It was time to knock some sense into these dumb men. Bianca swiftly moved down the tree once she was at the edge of the trees. She strode towards all of the men yelling and fighting each other. She was at the top of a hill.

"HEY!" She yelled. Some of the men stopped, but others kept going. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" She demanded. "I AM PRINCESS BIANCA, DAUGHTER OF KING HADES, AND I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" They quickly got the idea, and stopped fighting. She had all of their attention now. "Good god, what are you doing?" She asked, almost pained. They all looked at her with confusion.

"We are fighting to protect our realm." A man from the royal army explained.

"And we are fighting against the poison that is the monarchy." A rebel hissed.

"There are more pressing issues right now." Bianca pointed out. "There are giants trying to invade this realm, and all you can think about right now is fighting each other?! Can you not work this out later? Otherwise, you may not even have realm to live in anymore." She pointed out. "You have a voice, I promise. The Oracle hears you, and she will get you your rights. Now fight the giants; the ones you should actually be worried about."

"Why should we listen to you? You're just a girl." One man questioned.

"Because I am Princess Bianca, and a Hunter of Artemis." She answered simply. "I've killed more giants in one night than any of you have in the entire time this war has been going on. The women are doing all of the real work, while you fancy yourselves heroes for ignoring the real issue at hand. Now stop it! Go fight like true soldiers. Anyone who would like to oppose can battle me to the death… And let me warn you… I'm very good at finding my mark with an arrow. And I'm extremely skilled in swordplay. Not to even mention my ability with hunting knives…" Bianca crossed her arms over her chest and watched all of the men back off of her challenge. "What are you waiting for? Fight for what's important, you imbeciles!" She ordered, and they sprung off to fight the giants. Plenty of them would die, but who cared? Bianca was going to die too; they weren't special. She knew that she had no chance of surviving though… These men had hope…

Bianca went back to her tent with Thalia. What else could she do? It wasn't like there was anything else she could do to make herself feel better. The simple truth was that she didn't want to die.

She sat down next to her sleeping lover, and sighed. She just wanted a future with Thalia. Or the possibility of it. The only futures in front of her seemed to have been staying in the castle like a quiet little good girl and marrying whatever man her father wanted her to, or death. Did she not deserve the happy ending that she wanted? Bianca clenched her teeth. It was all so unfair. Though, she was aware of the amount of bitching and moaning she was doing. She already knew that the right thing to do was to die for everyone else, but she didn't see why she should do it. She would do it for the realm, but what were her reasons for this suicide mission? This had to be Bianca's choice; for her own reasons.

Perhaps she'd do this for Thalia… To give her girlfriend a life where she didn't have to be constantly fighting. Maybe Thalia would find someone else and be able to be happy…

Thinking that caused Bianca to become choked up, and have to leave the tent again. Just outside was Rachel, holding some things in her hands.

"Bianca… I need to give these to you." Rachel murmured. "I hate the fact that I must… But the realm will never survive unless you make this sacrifice. It's not fair. It never will be." Bianca swallowed, biting her bottom lip to keep sobs from escaping her. The compass with the will o the wisp inside it was pressed into her hands, along with the painting of Bianca with Nico and Hazel. She unrolled it, gazing at their faces for a long moment. At first, she'd been doing all of this for them, but then she began to do it for herself. She was fighting to prove herself. Then it became a matter of fighting for a life with Thalia. Now she had to do this for all of those reasons. Tears leaked out of Bianca's eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to make sure that her voice would be steady when she spoke.

"Do I have to go now?" She whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"You have a little bit of time. But anyone but me would interfere. I'll tell them though… I'll make sure that you don't die alone. I'll spread your story." Rachel assured her, tears in her own eyes.

"Thank you." Bianca threw her arms around Rachel. "I forgive you for everything." The two young women began to cry into each other. "I have to leave Thalia something… A note…"

"That might make it more painful for her… You should be going… But at least she'll have something, right?" Rachel pulled away just enough to say this. Bianca nodded. "Let me find you something to write with and some parchment…" Soon the materials were pressed into Bianca's hand, and she quietly slipped into her tent to sit beside Thalia and write out her goodbye. Thalia was lying on her side, reaching out for Bianca. The blankets had moved down to only cover Thalia from the waist down. In sleep Thalia seemed to be concentrating on something. Bianca smiled sadly and began to write…

 _My dearest most beloved Thalia,_

 _I probably shouldn't be taking this time to say goodbye to you… I should just leave and get it over with, but I can't help but want to explain to you why I'm doing this. You'll hear about why I had to, but I need you to hear it from me. You are the only element to the equation that muddles everything up. You were the only one that was truly unexpected; I was more prepared for what I am about to go and do than I was prepared to fall in love. But I don't regret it. Never in a million lifetimes. You have understood me better than anyone else ever could. We were told to do our duties, and then told no when we wanted to do more than what was laid out for us. My destiny is difficult to face. After all, I'm seventeen. I don't want to do this; I don't want to die. But I have to; it's my duty. The only part I cannot abandon. But I meant it when I said that, even though I am willing to die to protect everyone, you are the only person I truly want to live for. But right now, even though it will kill me both literally and figuratively, I must make this choice with my head rather than my heart. Right is right. But I need you to know that I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and my heart will always be yours, despite the fact that I have to go now. I have to do what no one else can. I'm not really sorry that my destiny has led me here. The path was beautiful and colorful. But then again… To you, I am. I'm sorry I can't give my entire life to you and then end it in your arms in our bed together after many love-filled years. We should have been forever._

 _With all the love in my heart,_

 _Bianca_

Though she knew that she wouldn't truly be able, Bianca tried to wipe away her tears as she prepared herself to leave the girl she loved for the last time. She was grateful to herself that before Thalia had fallen asleep, the two had exchanged breathless 'I love you's. Those were the last words she'd ever say to Thalia while the other girl was still conscious. Bianca carefully maneuvered a cushion into Thalia's arms so that she wouldn't be lonely. She covered Thalia up to her neck with the fur blanket so that she wouldn't be cold. Bianca placed the note on the pillow next to Thalia, where her own head should have been resting. With touch as light as a feather, Bianca placed a soft kiss on Thalia's forehead. She'd hate to disturb her rest…

Bianca stealthily crept out of the tent. She looked around at the fire, and then the other tents. She carefully fixed the tent flaps so that the sunlight wouldn't disturb Thalia. She pulled the compass out of her pocket, her hand bumping into the handles of the hunting knives strapped into her belt. She was still crying, but smeared them along her face with her sleeve in her attempt to wipe them away. She sniffed, then crossed the circle of tents and made her way to the edge of the battlefield, where Rachel stood waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" The Oracle asked both tenderly and ruefully.

"Yes." Bianca admitted. "I'm ready.


	12. Chapter 12

The two women joined hands as they walked across the battlefield, avoiding the giants. They followed the compass's direction, knowing what lay at the end of the path. Bianca disassociated herself from the current situation; letting her body just go through the motions of walking, and continue in the direction that the compass told her to. It wasn't hard. The will o the wisp gave them directions as the crow would fly, so they kept going in one direction. Rachel did not speak, probably because she didn't know what to say. So Bianca just retreated into her own mind. She replayed all of her favorite moments in her life, and then the important ones. That grew painful, so she just kind of stopped thinking. She felt nothing. Soon she would truly feel that. Soon there'd be just… nothing.

How would they kill her? Would it be fast or slow? Probably slow… Then she'd beg for death to finally take her.

Bianca went through what she wanted her funeral to be like in her head. She envisioned it happening in the theatre of her mind.

Had it been in an hour? Or two or three, since they'd embarked upon this? It didn't matter. Bianca was closer to her death now. Counting the remaining minutes wouldn't make the rest of her life mean anything more than it already did. All that she had left was just walking this path, and then giving herself up.

"Bianca…" Rachel eventually broke the silence. "I think I may have a way to save you."

"Is there a but? There's always a but." Bianca muttered darkly, her voice a bit hoarse from not speaking for so long.

"There is," Rachel admitted. "However, it will save your life and you will be able to live."

"No. It has to be me." Bianca shook her head. "It's my duty as princess. I have to do this. I've accepted it already."

"Please just listen." Rachel pleaded.

"Will someone else die in my place?" Bianca asked.

"Well… yes…" Rachel answered. "But—"

"Then I can't. It has to be me. I have to make this sacrifice for my people and my loved ones." Bianca informed her.

"This had to be your _choice_." Rachel reminded her. "Bianca… If you act like you have no choice, then you are simply making yourself an object at the world's mercy."

"I did choose this! The alternative was letting the giants take over the realm." Bianca snatched her hand away from Rachel, focusing on the compass.

"What if you can live in a world where the giants have not taken over the realm? Where you can live?" Rachel offered.

"I have to take this burden on. I have to show the people that royalty looks out for them and cares for them. Besides… If it didn't work, it'd break my heart, because then I'd have hope. It's better for me to not have any hope at all than false hope." Bianca replied, trying to distract herself with the compass.

"Oh, Bia…" Rachel whispered. The two left it silent between them for a long time. They were getting close to the giants' camp. "Bianca, is there anything you want?"

"There's so much," Bianca said with an exhale. "But there are some things you can do." And so she began to describe what she wanted her funeral to be like. Thalia was to be treated as a widow; put at the forefront along with Nico and Hazel. Bianca wanted bouquets of roses—red and white—and violets. She was to be buried away from the cemetery of the royals, and amongst nature. The Hunters would be at her funeral.

"Anything else?" Rachel asked.

"Sing to me… Sing me a lullaby. But… When it's happening… when they kill me…" Bianca's voice broke, her eyes full of tears. "Stay out of sight so that they don't hurt you. But be there with me while I die. And sing that same lullaby to me as I go. You must promise me…"

"I promise," Rachel whispered, taking Bianca's hand. "Once people found out that I had the Sight, I was too old to be raised as a Seer to be. If I had been younger, I would have been raised by a nursemaid in one of the castles. These nursemaids are always peasants, and therefore sing two lullabies to the young Seer. I'll sing them to you." Bianca nodded gratefully as tears streaked down her cheeks. Rachel took a breath to begin singing.

" _Silver light_

 _She turned her face up to the starlit sky_

 _And on this night began to wonder why_

 _She knew that soon the day would come_

 _Born to be_

 _An heir of beauty and serenity_

 _Into this world she entered quietly_

 _To her surprise she was the one_

 _Destiny was close behind her_

 _Phantom of borrowed life_

 _And the sea was a reminder_

 _Mirror of given light_

 _Then one day_

 _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_

 _Traversed a winding road and came her way_

 _She found the love she hoped she would_

 _But she knew_

 _That she had promises to stay true to_

 _The dormant daughter of the silver moon_

 _Then all at once she understood_

 _Destiny was close behind her_

 _Phantom of borrowed life_

 _And the sea was a reminder_

 _Mirror of given light_

 _From the sky_

 _She watched the life_

 _She'd known she would leave behind_

 _Said goodbye_

 _And gave her people_

 _Life through her sacrifice_ " Bianca was choked up throughout the song.

"What was that called?" She managed. "It was beautiful."

"It's called Daughter of the Moon," Rachel answered softly. "This next one is called Wanderer's Lullaby."

" _Wandering child of the earth_

 _Do you know just how much you're worth?_

 _You have walked this path since your birth_

 _You were destined for more_

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_

 _They will try to to silence your song_

 _But right here is where you belong_

 _So don't search anymore_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

 _A masterpiece still in the making_

 _The blue in an ocean of grey_

 _You are right where you need to be_

 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_

 _You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _In your eyes there is doubt_

 _As you try to figure it out_

 _But that's not what life is about_

 _So have faith there's a way_

 _Though the world may try to define you_

 _It can't take the light that's inside you_

 _So don't you dare try to hide_

 _Let your fears fade away_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

 _A masterpiece still in the making_

 _The blue in an ocean of grey_

 _You are right where you need to be_

 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_

 _You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

 _A masterpiece still in the making_

 _The blue in an ocean of grey_

 _You are right where you need to be_

 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_

 _Soon you'll finally find your own way_ "

They were close to the giants' camp.

"I must go into there alone." Bianca realized, stopping in her tracks. "I don't… I don't want to…" She began to cry harder again.

"I know, darling Bia," Rachel whispered, turning to face her, placing both hands on the princess's shoulders. "You are a princess. You must be strong and brave. Don't let them see that you're scared. They want you to be. Remember who you are. Remember what you are doing. Remember why. I'm so proud of you." Rachel cupped Bianca's cheek with her hand, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I will sing the Wanderer's Lullaby to you." She promised. Bianca nodded, walking to the camp, as Rachel put the hood of her cloak on and began to climb the closest tree to join a hawk perched in the tree.

"GIANTS! I, PRINCESS BIANCA, HAVE ARRIVED." She gently touched the painting that had been folded up into a square and put into her pocket. She thought of Thalia. Her lips formed the three-word phrase that the two of them had exchanged so many times. She cleared her throat. "I HAVE THE BLOOD OF THE ROYAL FAMILIES. I HAVE COME TO OFFER MYSELF IN EXCHANGE FOR YOU TO LEAVE US FOREVER. TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER." All of the giants were large and ugly. They also smelled bad and sat in a circle around a bonfire the size of the circle of tents that the Hunters stayed in.

"Human girl…" One giant said. He seemed to be sitting on a throne of rocks. She assumed that he was the leader. "I am Porphyrion, the Giant King."

"I didn't think that the king would actually be here… My father never goes to battle, and he is one of the three kings..." Bianca remarked.

"What do you want?" Porphyrion asked, sounding bored.

"I want all of you giants to leave this realm and never come back. Weren't you listening?" Bianca marched up to him, though it took a long time. The giant camp was quite large, after all.

"A princess? Come to sacrifice herself? And dressed like that?" The Giant King looked confused at Bianca.

"I've killed giants with a group of Hunters." Bianca shrugged. "We dress like this to make things easier. And I'm giving you my blood; royal blood. Isn't that what you want? The magic inside of this realm?"

"Yes…" Porphyrion looked interested.

"Well, as long as you leave, you can have my blood," Bianca replied. "And don't even try to cheat me of our agreement… We'll make a contract, and I shall send it to my father… Now. If you'll please procure some parchment and a writing utensil." The giants eventually produced a piece of cloth, holding it still for her as she wrote on it with a burnt stick. The contract said that once the giants got the magical blood of one royal, they would leave. Bianca signed it, then Porphyrion did. She whistled to the hawk in the tree; one of Lady Artemis's, and sent it to bring the contract to her father. She made light cuts into herself—especially her legs—so that her blood would sprinkle onto them. She allowed herself to be hung by her wrists up on a structure they'd built in minutes. They scraped wounds into themselves so that the blood could mix. Bianca silently wept to herself as she imagined Rachel singing the Wanderer's Lullaby to her. This was a horrible way to die… but would do so much good... The minutes slowly ticked by as she felt the blood leaving her body. All she could hear was the giants celebrating their good fortune, claiming that they could feel themselves growing stronger.

"Wait!" Rachel's voice called out. Was Bianca hallucinating? "Stop! I have a better deal!"

"Another human?" Porphyrion asked, confused. "What do you want?"

"Princess Bianca is my child and I would like to take her place," Rachel announced. Bianca was still bleeding, though. So much time had passed, so much so that Bianca mentally had gone through the lullabies sung to her by Rachel several times. She felt woozy…

"What do you have to offer that she does not?" The Giant King asked.

"I have the gift of Sight," Rachel announced. The giants murmured amongst themselves, impressed at this opportunity. "What do you say? Take me instead?"

"Yes." Porphyrion agreed.

"I have someone to take care of Bianca after I pass." Rachel beckoned a frantic looking Thalia behind her. The Oracle ushered Thalia to stand under Bianca, then took a bow and arrow, stepping back and aiming at Bianca's hands. Rachel released the arrow, and it cut the rope, letting Bianca fall into Thalia's arms. Thalia's knees gave in and she fell, though she held Bianca.

"Bianca!" Thalia whispered, relieved. Bianca wasn't quite sure if this was reality.

"I'm sorry Bianca." Rachel approached, kneeling beside Thalia. "I have Thalia my explanation, which she will give to you once you are well again." She traced Bianca's cheek and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "My darling Bia… I'm so sorry." Thalia stood abruptly, carrying Bianca out of the giants' camp, and behind the tree.

"Lay her down here." Lady Artemis hissed. "Thalia, we need to remove her breeches and cloak so that we can get the salve onto her cuts."

Bianca was still convinced that this was something that she'd made up once she'd fallen unconscious. Even as she felt Thalia help expose her wounds, and Lady Artemis slathering the salve onto her wounds, Bianca still wasn't sure that this was reality. She was covered with a blanket and then spoon-fed soup as Thalia was crying beside her, begging Lady Artemis to make sure that Bianca lived.

She felt herself being given water and more soup. She felt the heat of a fire nearby. Bianca felt tired and just wanted to fall asleep, but Lady Artemis kept telling her to stay awake. Her wrists were freed while Lady Artemis was feeding her. Thalia must have been doing that. She also felt something put onto her wrists that soothed the rope burns.

"Is she going to be okay?" Thalia pleaded.

"Time will tell." Lady Artemis promised. "This soup will help her body to make more blood. But for sure, I do not know if this will save her. The salve on her cuts will make sure that she doesn't lose any more blood, but we have to make sure that her body ingests things that will help her make more blood."

"You have to save her." Thalia pleaded.

"I know, Thalia." Lady Artemis sounded a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry… You weren't moving to help Bianca and I was desperate…" Thalia launched herself into a bout of tears.

"I understand what you were feeling. That doesn't mean that I'm not upset, but I will forgive you in time." Lady Artemis replied firmly.

"What… What happened?" Bianca managed to ask in between spoonfuls of soup. "Thalia… how did you know to find me?"

"I woke up after you and the Oracle left… I found your note and I was horrified. I didn't know what was happening." Thalia whispered. She was still crying, as Bianca could hear. Now Lady Artemis was giving Bianca water… After all of that crying she'd done, she probably needed it.

Eventually, Thalia and Lady Artemis let Bianca go to sleep. Thankfully, Bianca did not dream. She just woke up in Lady Artemis and Zoe's tent confused. When she sat up, she was suddenly being hugged by Thalia.

"Oh, thank god!" Thalia cried out in relief. "I've been so worried."

"What… What about Rachel? Is she dead?" Bianca murmured. Thalia released her, sitting back on her heels, looking rueful.

"Yes," Thalia replied simply. "The war is over. You've been asleep for a long time. The royal army has been trying to find us and the Amazons, as a lot of noblewomen ran away to join us, so the Amazons are staying within the camp with us until we decide what to do next. Everyone knows that the Oracle is dead and that she did it save you when you were sacrificing yourself. We don't… We don't know what's going to happen next." Thalia sighed. Bianca was quiet.

"Rachel knew what I was going to do. She knew why… I don't understand why she sacrificed herself… I didn't want anyone else to do it for me." Bianca muttered, tearing up. "Thalia… This doesn't feel real… Why did she do that? Why'd she take my place?"

"Read this." Thalia handed Bianca a folded up piece of parchment. "She wrote it when we came to save you."

 _Dear Bianca,_

 _I wanted to save you, but because you didn't want me to, I decided not to interfere. But now that Thalia is here and desperate, I must do something. She was so frantic to get to you that she threatened Zoe with a knife to get Artemis to tell her where you were and what you were doing, and then to agree to come help save you. Thalia was willing to do almost anything to save you. So I decided that your life was worth more than mine. My dear Bianca, what you do not realize is that the Oracle does not really abide by human rules. One can never have a romantic or sexual partner, or even be dependent on anyone. Apollo was more of a companion than an attendant. I've been this age since before your father was born, and I grow tired of living with only one purpose and not allowed to have the things that everyone else may. But you can have the things that I cannot. You have Thalia, and I don't think it's right to take you away from her when I can do something about it. You deserve a life with her. You deserve to be able to become queen. You deserve to live. My time was nearing anyway. This realm will be alright without me until the next Oracle comes of age. She will be a little girl in your kingdom, born to a mother who shall die in childbirth; with nobody to care for her. The mother will name her child Ella, and you must find the midwife, and take care of this child. Teach her the things that I never learned. I have made mistakes in my life, and one of them was breaking your trust. I have tried so hard to get it back. Make sure that the next one is better than I am. She will have some of my memories. Even if she is a woman by that time, soothe her nightmares. Make sure she is not alone; give her siblings. I'm still sorry. But this is your chance to live. Please don't waste it._

 _Love,_

 _Rachel_

"You really held a knife to Zoe's neck?" Bianca asked, shocked.

"Yes," Thalia admitted. "I was being kind of impetuous in that moment… I couldn't bear to lose you. But Zoe easily disarmed me and gained the upper hand." Bianca smiled softly and kissed Thalia, never having been more in love with the woman in front of her than she was in that moment.

Eventually, Lady Artemis decided that it would be best for Bianca to return to her father's castle in order to heal better than if she was in the middle of the woods, inside a tent. The Royal Guards were looking for Bianca and Thalia especially, and moving around the woods to throw them off was becoming stressful because Bianca needed to rest and regain her strength for the time being. She needed to consume foods and elixirs that would help. Being carried around the woods by Thalia as they rushed to find a safe place where they wouldn't be found was not good for her. So, eventually, Thalia carried her lover back to King Hades' castle, flanked by Lady Artemis and Hylla.

"If we return to where we originally were, we must be treated with respect," Bianca warned. "I must be heir to the throne; not Nico. I must be allowed to be courted by Thalia, and she and I must be allowed to wed like a regular couple. Children are not an issue, for she and I can simply adopt. Women must have more rights. They must be allowed to fight in the army. They must be able to be knights. And, like me, they must be allowed to be the heir to the positions of their parents. We must do more to help peasants. Those are my starting conditions for coming back." She was being held steady by Thalia; the taller girl's arm around her waist.

"I will do anything to bring you back home." King Hades let out a long sigh, though his advisors shook their heads. "Yes. I agree to your conditions. I'm sorry for how you and the other Hunters and Amazons were treated. I trust that this is the future. We must change in order to make sure that our realm stays united in case something like this war happens again."

"It won't; not until Ella comes of age. We have many years until then. Rachel told me this." Bianca promised, her expression neutral. She knew that she and Thalia wouldn't be able to be together like they had been until they got married. But this was important. They needed their relationship to be respected, and if they had to play by the traditional rules in that respect, then they would. Besides, then Bianca would value their past times together more, and once they were finally wed, it'd be that much better, because they'd have been able to explore themselves on their own. So they did.

Bianca's reunion with Nico and Hazel made her cry. They all fell to their knees; hugging one another and crying. These were the ones who'd given Bianca the strength and motivation to go out and fight… It was because of them that she'd met Thalia. They had feared that she wouldn't come back, though they'd held onto hope, and their prayers had been answered.

Hades made good on his promises, and Bianca was educated as Nico would have been. Thalia did not want to be the one ruling a country and did not trust herself running a country due to her thirst for power, so she learned how to advise Bianca. The two rarely saw each other, except for at balls. Thalia didn't really like dresses, so she wore tailored suits. Bianca was a little more comfortable with dresses, though she did secretly admit to preferring the clothing of the Hunters. The two always danced together, never dancing with anyone else at the balls. They'd slip off together to kiss in hidden corners, returning when they knew people would begin to wonder. Of course, they'd write to one another almost every day and eventually began keeping homing pigeons to deliver these messages faster.

After four years of this, Bianca was finally twenty-one and had come of age. Thalia was twenty-three at this time. King Hades was in his forties, and it was time for him to step down. They could probably only expect five more years out of him, so the crown was to be passed on once the current ruler's oldest child reached twenty-one (except in Thalia's case). He would be an advisor to Bianca until he died, as was the tradition.

The coronation was simple but meaningful. All of the Hunters and Amazons attended, as this was the first coronation of a reigning queen. Bianca wore a red dress; symbolizing royalty and courage, for everyone knew of the sacrifice she'd been willing to make. King Hades crowned her with his own crown; removing it from his own head, and placing it onto his daughter's. Bianca stood to face the people in her kingdom, smiling as she held the scepter and orb in front of them; accepting the role as their queen.

At the celebratory ball that night, Bianca got down on one knee asked Thalia to do her the honor of marrying her. Thalia, of course, agreed, and they announced their engagement at that very ball.

Months later, the two got married. Bianca wore a silvery-blue dress, and Thalia wore brown leather pants and a fancy silver tunic. The two did not leave their bedchamber the next day and stayed on their honeymoon for over a month. When they returned, it became their quest to find the young Ella.

When they did, they raised her as their own child, adopting a few other peasant orphans after that.

One night, after tucking their four children into bed, Bianca left their nursery, slipping into bed with Thalia. She looked out to the night sky, remembering Rachel's sacrifice to give her this life she held now, and after a minute, smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered. "For everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported this little story. I feel like I should tell you all that I originally intended for Bianca to die, but once the Dead Lesbian Trope became an issue, and especially after the Orlando shooting, I felt like I needed a happy ending for these two, who didn't even get a chance in canon.**


End file.
